Drawn To The Light
by MarredTales
Summary: Pyrrha, the four time winner of the Mistral regional tournament works to become stronger while Blake takes things into her own hands regarding the White Fang. Will the two girls from different backgrounds be able to deepen their friendship or will history follow the same path?
1. Chapter 1: Records & Training

**Chapter #1: Records & Training**

* * *

Even after the food fight at the beginning of their second semester at Beacon Academy, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel useless. She'd heard about the incident at the docks at the end of last semester and how two members of team RWBY were involved, along with a girl and a boy she'd never met.

Blake and the boy she learned to be Sun had found and fought a few of the White Fang members, including Roman Torchwick. She hadn't pressed them for answers but after a time Ruby came and informed her team. What she revealed both shocked, and perked her curiosity.

Ruby had told them all that Blake and the boy Sun, are both Faunus. At first she was shocked by the news. Blake, her fellow huntress in training was a Faunus and even though she'd been around her a fair amount she'd never picked up on the fact. She then knew exactly why Blake always wore her bow.

Her team sat in silence after that until Jaune broke the silence. He told them that they'll treat Blake no differently from normal. Of course, Pyrrha as well as the other two agreed immediately. There was no reason for them not to.

Now, several weeks on everything had returned to normal. The two groups were the only ones that knew about Blake being a Faunus. That is the only students that knew. On this particular day Pyrrha found herself in the arena where she was fighting against the bots that the academy has. This wasn't her first time using the bots to train but it was the furthest she'd gotten before having her aura drained.

She'd set the difficulty to the highest and dressed in her combat gear. She'd already passed the previous lowest of the top ten records set, astounding for a first-year student, but she was far from an ordinary first year. Pyrrha had won the Mistral regional tournament for four consecutive years before enrolling at Beacon. A feat that is unmatched.

The bots of Beacon were all set for different tactics. Some were more aggressive in their attacks. Other more defensive or worked in a combo with another. Some even used ranged attacks and they carried a variety of weapons. It was one of the best forms of training the academy could provide for its students that didn't involve endangering another student or putting them up against Grimm.

With Milo and Akouo in her hands Pyrrha had advanced rapidly to this point. Now on the current wave she was beginning to struggle, beginning to fade. The bots pressed her hard while Pyrrha's movements usually smooth and precise have begun to falter. She bounces Akouo off several bots whole blocking with Milo in its Xiphos form.

Using her semblance to bring back Akouo to her left arm she jumps over a strike form a bot. While arcing over its head she strikes it with Milo and is falls defeated. Most students knew about certain semblances, like Weiss and her glyphs, or Ruby and her speed. Pyrrha's was polarity, and only a few people knew it. It is a secret she guards well, only ever revealing it to those whom she trusts.

She manages to pass her current wave furthering her new record when during the intermission of the next wave she hears the door opening and two familiar voices. More accurately one, loud and energetic. She turns to find both Yang and Blake walking in before the take their seats.

 _What are they doing here? I thought Jaune said they went to Vale for the day?_ She wonders before the buzzer signalling the start of the next wave pulls her back to her training. Over a dozen bots come at her this time, all with slightly higher speed and damage resistance.

She takes a couple of hits before finishing that wave in a little over four minutes. _Come on, got to fight faster, harder, smarter._ She tells herself, intent on pushing herself, her skills to the limits and beyond. The next wave takes it out of her. With her aura low and muscles aching, sweating running down her back and off her chin she calls for the system to stop the simulation.

Placing Milo and Akouo on her back Pyrrha wiped the sweat from her brow as the system read aloud of the new record she'd set. She now saw her name in bold alongside her mug shot in the ninth spot. She allows herself a moment to feel a small amount of pride for knocking someone off the leader board and even moving ahead of another. When she hears clapping, and single person cheering, she turned.

"Woo hoo! Shot Pyrrha!" Pyrrha found herself slightly red cheeked as she turned to find that is was Yang calling out while Blake remained seated, but clapping.

She walked over slowly so she could catch her breath properly. She makes sure to push her ponytail back and straighten her posture as the partners meet her half way.

"Pyrrha that was amazing. A new record. Wow!" Yang says smiling. Pyrrha smiles back, her parents always told her smile when someone complimented you.

"Thank you, Yang. I'm sure you would have been able to get passed one if you tried". She responded, letting yang know she had faith in her ability to pass the old record, but perhaps not her own new one.

"No way, I've already tried".

"And fell short two waves before didn't you". Blake adds in, letting Pyrrha know that Yang was at least very close to setting a new high score.

"Congratulations on the new record Pyrrha. The way you fought was amazing to watch". Pyrrha turns her head to Blake and their eyes meet. She knew now why Blake had amber eyes, a common trait among feline Faunus.

Pyrrha didn't realise she was doing it but had paused and was staring into Blake's eyes. Only when those amber pools shifted away did she reply.

"Thanks Blake. Are you two going to do some duo training or have turns at single combat?" Pyrrha inquired, turning her head back to Yang. She knew she'd just made Blake feel uncomfortable, she only hoped Blake didn't think it was because of her recent revelation of being a Faunus.

In fact, it wasn't that she was a Faunus that had Pyrrha staring at her eyes. Simply how beautiful Pyrrha found them. She hadn't met anyone with such bright, languidly amber eyes before and she'd been stealing glances at those eyes for many months now. Though she wanted to add some vitality to them

"That's right, a bit of partner bonding before Ruby and Weiss meet us here for some team building. How about you Pyrrha?"

"Oh, I think I'll retire to my room after a shower and do some study or read a book". She was telling the truth, after this she had a lot of free time. Ren and Nora were off in Vale while Jaune had hunkered down in the library to study.

"That sounds fun". Yang said with a snort. Pyrrha knew what she meant in regards the study, but she liked reading something of her choosing from time to time.

"I know! How about you watch me and Blakey do some training?" It was a suggestion that Pyrrha wasn't completely opposed to, and not because she saw the benefits of seeing half of team RWBY in action, but more so Blake.

"Yang, Pyrrha doesn't want to watch. I'm sure she would rather….".

"No no. It's fine, I'd like to watch you two. Can I have a shower first before you start?" Blake is taken aback by Pyrrha, but Yang wears a smile.

"Told ya Blakey. We'll warm up while you freshen up".

Pyrrha nods and turns away heading for the locker room, giving them both a wave as she does so. She hoped that Blake didn't mind her watching, although she never actually opposed the idea, only suggested Pyrrha would find it boring.

* * *

While Yang began to stretch, Blake swatted her partner across the back of her head. Yang just laughed and turned around.

"You could have asked if I didn't mind Pyrrha watching". Blake starts with, Yang only shrugs back.

"Oh come on, it's only fair. We watched her fight a few rounds. Besides, its Pyrrha. I don't see what the big deal is". The blonde replies.

It wasn't that Blake didn't like Pyrrha, in fact she found the red-haired warrior to be of good company. Always willing to help, never jumping to conclusions and she always seemed to be patient. She found herself thinking of Jaune and the patience it'd take to help train him. And above all, she didn't judge people simply by their looks or family background, Blake imagined Pyrrha judged based on her experience with the person. Otherwise she and Weiss would probably be closer friends seeing they were both rather famous.

"Forget it… its fine Yang". Blake bites her inner lip, remembering how Pyrrha's prolonged gaze had made her feel, not uncomfortable, but anxious. She'd told Ruby and her team about her being a Faunus and her past with the White Fang on accident and went into further detail after her run in with Roman. She knew that Ruby had gone and told team JNPR about her and the dock incident.

She hadn't talked one on one with anyone outside her team, so Pyrrha's longer than normal gaze was something she wasn't expecting, let alone be accustomed to. Yet those emerald eyes seemed full of honest interest.

Already in her training gear Blake stood in front of Yang and began stretching. From ankles to neck Blake limbers herself up, as does Yang doing a few variations of the same stretches. Blake knew she was more flexible than her partner, and that Yang was the powerhouse of their team. But she had a tendency to rush in without thinking, replying on her teammates.

Here in this match Blake knew she'd have to communicate with Yang more frequently. Sure they were only bots, but they were specifically designed to help train the students, and poor communication would lead to an early exit from the simulation.

"Weapons and ammo check done?" Blake inquires.

"Yeah of course. You feeling up to fighting again?"

Blake shot a bothersome look at Yang who raised her hands. "Ok ok, calm down kitty".

At this Blake's ears turned back, and just like cats it meant she was irritated and Yang was the cause of it. She didn't want to be called kitty and continued to stare at Yang, challenging her to say something else that might make her angry.

It had been hard enough for Blake when she let slip to her team that she was a Faunus and former White Fang member. The argument with Weiss, a Schnee had brought it out of her. But now after talking things through in a more calm and open minded manner with Weiss the two had come to even ground, both educating the other about why they viewed things the way they did.

She'd realised the reason for Weiss's initial distrust and hate towards Faunus just as Weiss had learned why Blake considered most humans to be cruel or arrogant. And here was Yang calling her kitty, she felt degraded and she was intent on letting Yang know.

Even before opening her mouth she saw Yang's expression change to one that knew she had gone too far. "Sorry Blakey, didn't think that was offensive".

Blake growled from her throat and closed her eyes to breath in deeply. "Its fine. It just feels like you're treating me like a pet, or an animal".

Yang straightens up and puts a tentative hand on her partner's shoulder. "Sorry Blake, I'll try to refrain from doing so in the future ok? We good?"

Blake nods her head allowing Yang to release a sigh. She goes back to looking like her usual self just in time, as Pyrrha emerges in her uniform with a plain white towel in her hands. She continues to towel off her red hair while Yang gets the simulation started.

Blake feeling a little uneasy, gripped Gambol Shroud, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. The first wave passed easily, with neither of the pair breaking a sweat. As did the following few waves before Yang and Blake both took a small amount of damage.

There is a small cheer a few waves later that makes Blake's lose her focus. A bot hits her twice before she manages to dodge and knock it out.

"What the hell Blake, we're not even that far in". Yang yells after smashing a bot to the ground.

Blake uses her semblance, Shadow, she created a clone so she could manoeuvre around the bot before taking it down with the cleaver form of Gambol Shroud while it shatters the clone. Using her pistol to take down another two. The buzzer goes off again signalling the end of the wave.

Blake doesn't look to Yang instead she looks to Pyrrha who was sitting there with a slightly concerned look on her face. She turns away quickly, doing her best not to move her ears that are hidden beneath the bow. _Why was she clapping? Why is she still here?_ Blake wonders.

She jumps as a hand falls onto her shoulder, nearly striking Yang with the cleaver. Thankfully Yang was aware enough to jump back, but she too looked at Blake with worry.

"Maybe we'll call it there for the day. Seems like you could use the rest".

"Fine, but we're not resting. Torchwick is still out there and the authorities haven't got a clue". Blake replies sheathing her weapon and walking into the locker room without even a sideways glance at Pyrrha. Once there she leans against the lockers with her eyes shut. Images flash before her tightly shut eyes about the White Fang working with a human criminal.

She kicks the locker. _Why aren't the authorities doing anything? Why isn't Ozpin doing anything!?_ She punches the locker leaving a small dent in the front of it. Her frustration at the lack of anyone doing anything was growing, as was her desire to just go out and find answers herself.

She knew the White Fang, she knew the organisation wouldn't work with humans like that. So why then were they working with that scum Roman? Blake only stops fretting when Yang joins her in the locker room. She goes to have a shower, wanting to avoid talking to Yang, talking to anyone.

* * *

Pyrrha had seen the way Blake had reacted to her cheering and felt terrible, felt like it was her fault that Blake had called their training short. The Faunus didn't even look towards Pyrrha as she left after exiting the locker room. Pyrrha who had been patiently waiting for the other girls to finish showering was saddened, she wanted to find out if it was indeed her that caused her focus to lapse.

Blake just headed straight for the exit with Yang tailing her a few seconds later. Only Yang stopped once Blake had left the room and there Pyrrha heard the blonde let loose a cry of frustration, stomping her foot on the ground. Of course Yang remembered that Pyrrha had been watching and turned to find emerald eyes looking right at her.

She makes her way to Pyrrha's side and rubbing the back of her neck, speaks. "Sorry you had to see that. Blake's been moodier as of late". She reveals, only adding more worry to Pyrrha.

"It's not your fault Yang. Did my cheering put her off by chance?" Pyrrha inquires.

Yang's eyes turn to the ceiling as she thinks, a small smile coming to her face. "No way, she'd just going through a rough patch. What with the White Fang and her telling us she's a Faunus. Not that it matters, right Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha seemed to be surprised by Yang. She wondered why the blonde brawler asked her if it mattered. Pyrrha only had the information passed on Jaune and Ruby to go on and although she trusted them, she couldn't decide without having a talk with Blake one on one. Though when it came down to it Blake was still the same Blake she'd known since her their second day at Beacon. That didn't change just because she is a Faunus.

The part that concerned her was that Blake was a member of the White Fang, an organisation that has started to turn towards violence. She couldn't help but wonder why Blake would have joined them, other than the obvious reason of, because they are a pro Faunus organisation. But Pyrrha was sure Blake had a better reason.

So did it matter to Pyrrha that Blake was a former member of an organisation that uses terror and violence, and that she is a Faunus. No, Pyrrha didn't care about that. The Blake she knew was quiet, hardworking, knowledgeable, and fought for what to her are good causes.

"I don't mind that she's Faunus if that's what you are asking. I just don't want to be the reason she lost concentration in your training".

Pyrrha looked at Yang hopefully, wanting Yang to pick up on what she wanted. And sure enough her smile grew larger.

"No problem. I'll have a word with her and ask if you were a part of the reason. I wouldn't worry though Pyrrha. Blake's an introvert, but she's not mean or cruel".

Yang's confident voice helped to put Pyrrha's worry to rest. _Of course she isn't cruel. Just… Has a troubled past._ She thinks, putting her current emotional state down to what happened in her past and how it might be affecting her currently.

"Thank you, Yang. I appreciate your help, and if there's ever anything I can do to help please, just ask". Pyrrha closes her eyes and smiles at Yang who returns a smile of her own. From there the two girls leave the room and head off in their own directions. Yang to find Blake, Pyrrha to her room.

The past pride she felt of making the top ten on the leader board was now gone, replaced with a small but constant worry for her friend Blake. Her thoughts turned to wanting to get to know Blake better, and get stronger, much stronger during her time at Beacon.

* * *

 **Hello readers, this is a match up that I've wanted to read about personally and after only finding a few others I decided to write my own Blake x Pyrrha fanfic. I intent to continue this story, for how long I'm not sure. But so far I've had fun writing it and have a few places I want to go with this story.**

 **If you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism. Follow it if you enjoyed it as I'll be sure to bring out chapter two shortly, so long as RL does provide any bumps along the way.**


	2. Chapter 2: Board games & Frustration

**Chapter #2: Board games** **& Frustration**

* * *

One Saturday afternoon Pyrrha found herself in the library along with her own team and team RWBY. Nothing out of the ordinary apart from the latter team occupying one table playing a board game where each try to take control of Remnant.

It had been a few days since Blake walked out on her training, and although Yang did manage to have that talk with her partner. Pyrrha still felt as though there was something more to the way Blake was acting and continues to act.

"Yang Xiao Long! Prepare your Kingdom for battle!" Ruby cries from her team's table while Yang only tells her little sister to bring it on.

Ruby falls to a trap card Yang had played which was so like her, a risk that could cause self-harm, but also destroy her opponent being Ruby's army. She won the dice roll and Ruby sobbed silently enough to not bother anyone else. But as Pyrrha glances over to check up on things she spots Blake looking completely uninterested in her team's game.

Mean while on her table there was a small amount of school work being done. Pyrrha was of course studying as was Ren. Nora had fallen asleep and was mumbling gibberish as Ren turned the pages resting them on her unconscious head.

Jaune, even though he needed to catch up on some study was reading a comic book of little to no value other than entertainment. Clearing her throat Pyrrha grabs the comic and replaces it with a text book that earns a groan from Jaune. Pyrrha just flashes a smile, turning her own attention to the comic seeing as she was already done.

"Well Weiss, your turn". Yang voices from the other table.

"I have…. Absolutely no Idea what's going on". Weiss responds causing Yang move to her side and begin going through a few strategies that Weiss can use to get herself that much closer to victory. Yang even goes so far as to call out how Weiss can get through her own forces. _Well that was kind of her._ Pyrrha can't help but think as she overhears their conversation.

Weiss sudden changed to a somewhat tyrannical ruler who was going to win the game. Her hope fades fast as Yang once more uses a trap card, destroying all of Weiss's army, reducing the heiress to tears.

"I hate this game of emotions we play". Weiss declares before slumping back in her own seat defeated. While Yang sits there looking as if all had gone to plan. _I take it back, that wasn't kind at all._ Yang had set Weiss up knowing that if she did attack she could clear another army off the board.

"Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together". Ruby calls, jumping onto Wiess's lap.

"Shut up don't touch me!" The heiress responds putting her arms around the reaper.

Pyrrha turned her head slightly, seeing Yang sitting back in her chair, hands behind her head looking confident and happy. "Alright Blake, you're up".

Those amber eyes snap up as Blake is torn from whatever she was thinking about. "Huh? Oh umm, sorry what am I doing?" She asks, and once more Yang starts talking, explaining that the aim of the game was to conquer remnant.

"Right". Comes Blake's unenthused voice, as Jaune wanders over to the table.

Pyrrha had a fair idea about why Jaune went over there, recalling how he'd basically ignored her and had set his mind to talking to Weiss when they first met. Not that the two got along then, or even now for that matter. But there he was again, going to try his luck.

"Hey, can I play?" He asks harmlessly only for Ruby to shoot him down as they already had a full game going. Weiss however takes a small gab at Jaune's inability to play due to a need for 'tactical cunning'.

Pyrrha balls her hand into a fist while Yang goes on to tell everyone about how Weiss attacked her own forces a few turns ago. She couldn't help but smile, using the comic to hide the lower part of her face.

"Bring it on Ice Queen. I'll have you know I've been called a natural born leader". _Aaaand here we go again._ She sighs.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss demands with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"And Pyrrha". Jaune's voice wavers.

"Hello again". Pyrrha joins in with a small wave to the team next to her.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn" Jaune implores her only for Weiss to deny him even that small chance to impress.

"Come on, you've trusted me with way more important things before. I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa.."

Pyrrha had moved so quickly that both Jaune and Weiss are taken by surprise. Her hand covering Jaune's ever so loud mouth, she finishes his sentence for him. "Fun loving person, whom we all admire and respect".

Jaune laughs awkwardly as Blake's team all eye her nervously waiting to see how she responds. Which is with a glare and unimpressed face. _Dammit Jaune, every time._

"Right, that, ladies". Jaune bows while Pyrrha turned and went to leave when an unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Sup losers". Standing there was a blonde guy with an open shirt and red gauntlets. Ruby greets him as Sun and Pyrrha's mind quickly figured out who it was. The boy that was with Blake at the docks and who fought the White Fang with her.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake. Ice Queen". He greets them all, including Weiss with her least favourite nickname which made Pyrrha smile. Even this guy knew how to annoy Weiss.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss moans with distaste.

Sun continues as no one answers. "I never got a chance to formerly introduce you to my old friend".

"Ah, aren't libraries for reading?" The boy with blue hair asked.

"Thank you!" Comes Ren's pleased voice, obviously having a tough time studying with all the noise. Followed quickly by a Nora's snort.

"Pancakes!"

"Shut up, don't be a nerd". Sun says, trying to tell him off.

"Geh geh geh geh. Intellectual ok, thank you". Goggles responds holding his hand up. "I'm Neptune". _So that's his name. Makes sense with the hair colour… I suppose._ Pyrrha ponders as Weiss speaks up.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Her voice was laced with interest, having obviously already taken a liking to the newest member of the gang.

"Haven… And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angle". He says, walking closer to Weiss with a lot of confidence and for once, the Heiress didn't just shoot a guy down, something that surprised Pyrrha and annoyed Jaune greatly as Weiss then gave Neptune her name. "Pleasure to meet you".

The interaction between Neptune and Weiss was great to see. Pyrrha shone a smile even though she'd been mean to Jaune not five minutes ago. On the other side of the table Sun bent over slightly, placing both hands on the table. His eyes flicked from the game to Blake, making Pyrrha feel a little conflicted.

"I never took you as the board game playing type".

"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later". Blake announced before standing from her chair and heading towards the exit of the library. It had pained Pyrrha to see Sun talking so close with Blake for a reason she didn't quite know, or at least a reason she was trying to deny.

However, the sight of Blake leaving and the gloomy presence she had around her made Pyrrha worry. She knew Blake was anti-social, and quiet, but this was something different. Sun didn't know what to do either as he raised his arms in a questioning fashion. Something that made Pyrrha oddly happy.

The rest of team RWBY slowly returned to playing their game, with Neptune taking over Blake's spot and Sun acting as his advisor. Jaune had re-joined their team with a now conscious Nora. Pyrrha remained standing, unable to decide what to do. Chase Blake or read the comic. _What am I doing? Of course I'm going after Blake._ With that decided she too excuses herself, grabbing her bag and study book, waving goodbye to the two teams and two new friends.

* * *

Blake had made it outside and to one of the gardens, making her way from there to one of the sheds and then above it to a secluded spot where she sometimes went to read. This time however, was to think, to plan, to try and calm herself down.

Surrounded by flowers and a chirping bird Blake closed her eyes and started to think, unable to relax. Her mind quickly fell again to the White Fang and the lack of any authority doing anything. Her brow furrowed and she pinched the bridge of her nose. _How can they just sit there and play games when there's something larger going on?_ For a moment she thinks of how useless her team is, how naive her leader Ruby is before mentally kicking herself for thinking so unkindly of them.

Checking her surroundings, she scans the walls and archway covering her. They all have plants of some kind weaving through the netting and blocking her view outside and the view of the people outside looking in. She reaches up and begins to undo the bow that hides her ears when to door leading to the stairs flies open.

In a panic Blake rips the bow off in her rush to hide, not wanting whoever it might be to see her cat ears and expose her as a Faunus. Sucking in and barely breathing, Blake stands pressed against one of the flower covered walls with the arch beam partially blocking her body. There she began praying to Oum that the person finds the place to be of no use to him or her.

Only as the door closes her sensitive cat ears can easily hear the footsteps of whoever came up getting closer. Gritting her teeth all Blake thinks she can do is hope the person will get bored quickly.

"Blake? It's Pyrrha, are you up here?" Comes a searching voice belonging to the shield maiden Pyrrha Nikos. _What on Remnant is she doing here?_ She was one of the last people Blake expected to come after her. Yang or Ruby sure, hell even Jaune or Weiss were higher on her list.

She remains hidden, now slightly more at ease. Pyrrha already knew she was a Faunus thanks to Ruby and Weiss, but she hadn't actually seen her ears yet, none of them had. Eventually Blake decides speak.

"Can you face the door for a moment please?" Not expecting Pyrrha to oblige she waits for a no, or a why.

"Not a problem Blake". Pyrrha replies almost happily, taking Blake by surprise. She hesitates for a moment before stepping out and twitching her ears before grabbing her bow off the ground and tying it back over her cat ears. Hidden she sighs.

"So why are you here? Did you follow me?" Her tone once more sounding annoyed, mostly at the fact her secret spot had been discovered and her reprieve from everyone interrupted. Pyrrha turns around and their eyes meet.

"I did follow you, sort of. I saw you turn into the garden but lost you. My reason well. You look frustrated, tired, not to mention you're acting more anti-social than usual. I've never seen you walk away from your team like that".

Blake frowned while continuing to stare at Pyrrha. The two didn't really talk much and now Pyrrha was speaking as though she knew what Blake was like. A single thought jumped to her mind and she latched onto it for no reason.

"Just because you're Human you think you know me? Think you're better?" Blake fires at her, spitting venom at Pyrrha who was only there to try and help.

Shocked Pyrrha puts a hand to her mouth and her emerald eyes widen. It's then that Blake thinks perhaps she overstepped, that perhaps she is a little tired.

"Of course not Blake. Faunus and Humans are basically the same. Save for a few not so subtle differences". The red-haired warrior steps closer, stopping when Blake takes a single step back.

"I'm not saying it is easy being a Faunus, and I can only imagine what it's like, poorly at that too I'm sure you'd agree. But I just want to make sure my friend, you, is ok". Blake and Pyrrha continue to look at one another with Blake noticing the smallest of changes in her friend's eyes. Those emerald eyes usually full of positivity were filled with something else. Concern, not for a Faunus, but for her, for Blake.

Blake looks away, confused as to why Pyrrha is being so… well, normal, nice. Blake was a Faunus, she'd seen her team's initial response and none of them were good. But she hadn't seen Pyrrha's and she had known for a while now. Was Pyrrha more interested in her now because of what had happened or had she wanted to be friendlier before the revelation?

Not knowing what to do or what to think Blake grumbles and looks at Pyrrha. "So you don't care that I'm a Faunus? Even though you're from a similar background to Weiss? To people with wealth and class that discriminate against us Faunus?" At that Pyrrha looked taken aback, a hand placed on her chest as if she'd been hurt.

"So that's how you see me Blake. A person of renown who cares nothing for others, only wishing to further her own life. Do you still view Weiss that way?"

Blake's eyes had gone big while her mouth hung ajar. She hadn't meant to imply that… but she had indeed said it, and Pyrrha had definitely taken offense. She moves her mouth but nothing comes out, and Pyrrha just continues to stare with wounded eyes. She'd come to help and been verbally attacked.

"I'm sorry, I just… I just need to be alone, I need to work things out for a bit". She hangs her head not wanting to look at those eyes on her any longer. She was trying to escape once again, to run from her problem, one she'd created.

There are a few steps and then blocking her view of the ground was a scroll, Pyrrha's scroll to be exact. Blinking a couple of times, she looks up to see Pyrrha with a calm expression covering her pretty face.

"Add yourself. Then if you ever want to talk or need a hand, please, don't hesitate to message or call me". With that she smiles at Blake and the Faunus feels a little warmer inside. _She means it? She still wants to help me?_ Though the gesture was appreciated, she still wasn't convinced Pyrrha didn't only want to help her, but couldn't put her finger on it.

She adds her contact to Pyrrha's scroll and the girl then messages Blake's scroll, allowing her to add Pyrrha. With that the red-haired warrior smiles and gives a small bow while bearing a smile.

"Contact me anytime ok. I'll leave you to your thoughts for now. Just know you have friends in your team and beyond". She then turns away offering one of her standard waves and leaves Blake alone on her shed top hide out.

Blake remained standing there for a few minutes with a lot of thoughts running through her head, some about her team and partner, others about the White Fang and the authority's ineptitude. But mostly, they were thoughts about Pyrrha. Wondering if she was genuinely interested in her as a friend despite being a Faunus.

She sinks back into the seat she was on before being disturbed and lets her arms fall imp. Hearing the soft connection of scroll on wood she brings it up in front of her. There was Pyrrha's name and a few small details. Blake reached to it and touched the pictures cheek, feeling her own begin to heat up.

With her free hand she touched her cheek and felt the heat. Clearing her throat, she pocketed the scroll and shook her head. _Get a hold of yourself she's not interested Blake, she's just trying to help._ Her ears turn back as she starts to overthink why Pyrrha had been wanting to help. Denying the small feelings that were beginning to grow.

"Agh! I can't think here!" She yells at herself and leaves the rooftop, her destination being her dorm room.

Once there she found herself alone and climbed onto her bed after opening the window. There she sat with her knees tucked up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Again her mind began to swim with possibilities and even thought back to the day on the docks and how headmaster Ozpin had taken her to talk somewhere private.

He told her that the school accepted everyone from all walks. But she scowled when he brought up Faunus. He knew she was a Faunus and had never once done anything wrong to her, the same as Pyrrha. He asked her who she was and she was unable to answer, he asked if she knew anything which she denied.

Then finally he offered his time to talk to her whenever Blake felt like she needed it. Blake had only continued to glare at the elderly man during that time, but now found herself thinking that Pyrrha had done the same. Offered to listen without judgement, and Blake had hurt her by judging her because why, because she was famous? A renown fighter and tournament winner. She was nothing like Weiss who was a Schnee, that would always be that name that every Faunus hated, or at least for a very long time.

But Weiss Schnee was her teammate and they'd grown close, she was nothing like the stories she'd previously heard. She accepted Blake as a Faunus after their spat and continued to go about her life almost as normally, only with a bit more of an insight as to why Faunus hate the Schnee name. And Blake with a little understanding as to why Weiss disliked the Faunus, more specifically the White Fang. Yet Pyrrha still offered to listen, to offer her ears her time.

Time passed quickly for Blake who was interrupted by the return of her teammates, led by Yang and a complaint.

"Urgh! We should never have let him play".

"You're just made cause the new guy beat you". Ruby points out as Yang throws her head back. "See if you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would've happened".

Just as Blake was about to turn the doorknob and escape once for, run. There was a loud and demanding "Stop!" That came from none other than Weiss. _So close._

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody". Blake just blinked at her list, it quite accurately described how she felt lately.

"Ah, have you met Blake?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"Which I get is kind of, you're thing. But, you've been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you'd let us know if something was wrong. So Blake Belladonna, what, is, wrong?"

She opens her eyes to find Weiss pointing a finger right at her and closes them again. She sighs. "I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm".

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asks stepping forward.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, Pyrrha, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it". Blake fires back with a raised voice. Ruby tilts her head while yang smiles hearing a strange word, a certain name among her partners list. Something that she knows Blake hadn't meant to say but was already forgotten she said it.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure the can handle it". Yang offers a smile and a calm relaxed posture to show off her faith in the authorities.

"Well I'm not!" Blake yells stepping forwards. Her brow creased and her amber eyes slightly narrowed. "They don't know the White Fang like I do". She spoke the truth and her teammates al turned to one another. They knew she was right but Blake didn't know what they were going to do in their exclusive team talk.

Weiss tries to talk some sense into the team as the two sisters look to Blake with small grins of their own. For a moment she thought they were going to restrain her but Weiss's argument about them not being able to made her think otherwise.

"We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation". Weiss says.

"Well yeah, but… heheh". Ruby nervously chuckles with an extended arm gesturing at Blake.

"We're not ready!" Weiss repeats in a louder voice, trying to sound more authoritative. Blake choses this point to jump in and retort to Weiss's claims.

"And we may never be ready!" She starts with a loud voice, louder than Weiss's. "Our enemies aren't just gonna wait around for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is!"

Her eyes flash from one individual to the next and then back and forth and so on. She wanted to get her point across, wanted her team, her friends to side with her and help stop what she used to be a part of.

"But it's coming! Whether we're ready, or not". She finished with the whole team staring at her and waits for someone to respond. It doesn't take long with the team leader breaking the silence.

"Okay. All in favour of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organisation conspiring against the kingdom of vale, say aye". Her voice was quick and full of excitement, something which Ruby never seemed to be lacking.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty". Yang yells pointing at Blake who was standing there, hands by her side and smiling in a seemingly relaxed posture for the first time in days.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun". Weiss chirps in with another smile, something Blake thought she wouldn't see happening, yet had just happened.

"None of you said aye". Ruby complains, looking away from the group for a moment.

With that all of team RWBY were on board to track down Torchwick and the White Fang that had joined him. Blake was happy for the first time in weeks, she had thought her team would try and talk her out of it, thought her friends would have been against her because of the danger they faced.

While Blake was thinking about how to go about begin the search, Ruby raced out of the room as she'd forgotten her board game. Shaking her head Blake still kept her smile. Ruby was the youngest in the team and yet she was fully prepared to chase after the criminals with her.

 _Perhaps I should ask Pyrrha if… No, no she's… I should at least text her._ Weiss and Yang go about their nightly routines as Blake gets into her pyjamas. Crawling into bed she pulled up Pyrrha contacts from her scroll but got lost thinking about what to say to her warrior friend.

 _ **Hey Pyrrha, hopefully I'm not interrupting anything. Just thought I'd say, thanks for the talk today. Thanks for reminding me I have friends here.**_

Setting her scroll down Blake reaches for her book, wondering if Pyrrha would even reply after she treated her so coldly that afternoon. A reply comes before too long.

 _ **Your welcome. I take it that something good has happened?**_

Blake checked the message twice over. _Do I tell her we're going after Torchwick._ She decides against letting Pyrrha know as she feared she'd want to help and for some reason she was still denying, Blake didn't want to put the red head in danger, any danger.

 _ **You could say that. Even Weiss is helping out.**_

Pyrrha's response only took a few seconds.

 _ **That's great news! I hope you're feeling better Blake.**_

She couldn't help but smile at Pyrrha's apparent joy of her being helped, feeling better. The two friends continue to exchange messages a few more times. Blake doing her best to hide what her team is planning while trying to keep Pyrrha's interest.

When the others were ready for sleep and the light was out Blake sent one last message.

 _ **I'm off to sleep now Pyrrha. Thanks for the talk earlier and the messages tonight. It's been nice. Anyway, goodnight Pyrrha. See you tomorrow.**_

She waited for a reply that she knew would be coming, and sure enough her scroll vibrates with Pyrrha's face lighting the screen.

 _ **My pleasure Blake. Again, I'm always ready to help a friend. Sleep well Blake.**_

Reading the message thrice, she set down her scroll and pulled up her blankets. The image of Pyrrha burned bright in her mind as she slowly edges towards sleep. She hoped tomorrow and the following week would be filled with fun and with advances towards finding Torchwick. Though Blake wouldn't oppose spending a little time with Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Took a little longer than I thought as I'm down to one handed typing for a while. Thanks for your patience and I'll probably be starting chapter #3 tomorrow.**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate that. Follow it, share it if you enjoyed it and know that chapter #3 will follow within a week… hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Ops

**Chapter #3: Night Ops**

* * *

Friday afternoon marked the beginning of team RWBY's investigation into the activities of Roman Torchwick and the White Fang in Vale. Ruby had organised them into three teams based on their own suggestions.

Her and Weiss were to go to CCT and check the Schnee records for any Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Blake was to head to a White Fang recruitment meeting, hoping she could get in unrecognised and see if she could find anything they are planning. Yang would revisit an old 'friend' on the shady side of Vale to find out what he knew.

And after that they'd all meet near wherever Yang ended up. That was until Sun showed up hanging outside their dorm room, his monkey tail hanging onto the branch of a tree. Blake wanted include only her team otherwise she would've asked Pyrrha along and Ruby told him they didn't want friends involved.

Naturally Sun brushed it off with a snort and said they should always get friends involved and proceeded to point out that he brought Neptune along. So with the two boys now knowing their plan and adamant about helping Ruby shuffles them into teams of two.

Yang gets paired with Neptune despite Weiss blatantly trying to convince Ruby to pair him with her. Her attraction to the blue haired boy obvious for all to see and hear. It didn't change Ruby's mind and she paired Sun with Blake seeing as they were both Faunus and could both get into the meeting and support one another.

Blake felt uneasy about going with Sun, sure he was a good guy but he was much too focused on Blake. Still, she was glad to have herself a partner finding herself returning to a somewhat familiar place where she used to often be part of the recruiting team.

After tracking a few Faunus to the meeting Blake and Sun entered. Both being presented a mask to hide their faces.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" He asks looking at his mask.

"The masks are a symbol". Blake begins. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters".

"Grimm masks. That's kind dark". He responds.

"So was the guy who started it".

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you". He complains before they both placed the masks over their faces and entered the meeting where the recruits were on one side and the fully-fledged members were on the other.

Horns, tails, ears, paws, a vast variety of Faunus had gathered for the meeting. A whole lot of knew soldiers for the White Fang if they managed to be convinced, of which Blake knew the majority would.

On the stage before them a black curtain with the White Fang emblem on it shielded something from their view as one the members welcomed everyone. Nothing special, but his special guest caused a bit of a stir.

 _Torchwick's here!?_ Blake thought in disbelief, but there he was walking across the stage with a stupid grin on his mug. Her focus was so transfixed on him that she failed to see the small girl with multicoloured hair stand diagonally behind him.

A Faunus girl asked why he was there and he began to explain, taking shots at humankind, his own race. She couldn't tell if he was being serious, talking about locking Humans up or even killing them. Sun too was confused and whispered a question to Blake who elbowed him in the ribs.

He began pointing out the sources as to why the Faunus and lowly Humans like him were oppressed. The Governments, military and schools run by those in power, all Humans. The crowd cheered in response, something she didn't think a Human at a White Fang gathering could do.

He continued his speech and ordered the curtain to fall, unveiling behind it a mech unit of which neither Blake or Sun had seen before. It was armed to the teeth, Blake knew that if the White Fang had that on their side well, a lot of civilians would be injured and the military would have to get involved which would only make things worse for the Faunus in general.

The cheering continued as Sun croaked out how big the robot was. "As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas's newest line of defence against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves". Roman explains after tapping against one of the robot's metal legs.

He continues, and it is there that Blake hears something useful. A new operation in the south east, just outside of Vale. _We've got to look there after this. I knew there was something bigger going on._ A small smile grew on Blake's face as Roman told the Faunus that was the kind of arsenal he could provide for them.

Sensing the crowds joy and excitement of being able to fight back with such weaponry, Blake whispered to Sun that is was time to leave. Only, the new recruits including her and Sun were being slowly herded forward.

Blake searched for a way to escape as she felt her feet being forced forward. With all the White Fang members around and Roman on the stage she finally spotted a chance.

"Uh, he sees us". Sun said beside her.

"But he can't see in the dark". Her response was followed by a gunshot as she knocked out the lighting. Faunus had better eyesight in the dark where Humans could barely see at all. He called for them to be caught but they were already out the window.

As they touched the ground and went running, they only made a few meters before a loud crash came from behind them. Both turned their heads to find the mech online and chasing after them, having left a large hole in the buildings wall. _Great, I love being chased._

As they ran rooftop to rooftop Sun asked about a backup plan. Blake clawed for her scroll and started to ask her team for backup when.

"HELP! They got a robot and it's big, really big! The Torchwick guy's inside it! But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or something!"

Blake just let Sun vent, it made it easier for her to focus than argue with Sun's screaming. They soon found themselves on a highway, jumping from car to car as the robot and Torchwick chased after them.

Blake could hear the commotion behind her. The sound of horns blaring, wheels slipping and skidding. The sounds of cars crashing into each other and the robot. Glancing back after one safe landing she sees that some of the cars Torchwick had run into had gone airborne. A pang of guilt shot through her, but not enough to make her stop, they couldn't take that thing out by themselves.

The sound of a few shots grabbed their attention and turning back they found Neptune with his weapon stuck into the back of the mech.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun called. Blake could only watch as the mech began to shake and Sun did something similar to her own semblance. Glowing clones of himself, two of them appeared and ran at the mech, both landing kicks. _He can control his clones?!_

Her excitement is however, short lived as when Sun jumped to help attack the mech, Neptune was thrown off. They both collided mid-air and fell over the edge of the highway railing.

Following that and thanks to the intervention of Weiss and her covering the ground in ice, the mech falls, crashing through the barrier and down to the concrete below. As it landed, so did everyone from team RWBY. Weiss and Yang worked together creating an ice screen with one of Ruby's named attacks. With it, Torchwick couldn't see.

But with the robot's laser sensors he began to scan all around him at once. Three of the team remained running around the hulking piece of metal as Ruby waited patiently for her time to strike.

As Blake and Yang crossed paths and narrowly avoided a shot from the mech, Ruby launched and struck it. "Checkmate!" She orders with another name, signalling for Blake and Weiss to attack as a team.

So, teamed with Weiss, they strike the legs of the mech before Weiss jumped and stabbed her rapier into one of the sensor scanners. Black saw a big metal foot coming down for her only to be whisked away by a glyph that Weiss had used. _Thanks Weiss._ She trusted the heiress a lot more since her being a Faunus had come out, and this fight was showing how much so.

When Torchwick sent missiles at them Weiss once again used a glyph to help them evade as they both used backflips to make room. Mid flip Weiss got caught with a shot that sent her flying back and all Blake could do was watch. She knew Weiss would be ok, her aura would've protected her.

A glyph appeared under her and she readied herself for an assault from the mech. As it launched another barrage of missiles Blake felt the glyph activate, enhancing her skills and reflexes to a level where she could swing her blades in a flurry of precise attacks that sent off light purple follow through arcs that sliced and cut through the missiles, destroying them before they could cause damage. _Wow, that glyph was awesome._

From there once more, Ruby instructs the team. "Ladybug!" She calls and together her and Blake began striking at the inner parts of the mechs legs as the dashed back and forth, this time more effectively than her and Weiss did. Once Torchwick gets a lock they moved to the next part. A high jump to get out of view and when they came down Blake lead the charge, cleaving part way through one of the main guns followed by Ruby who finished the cut. The arm fell to the ground with a metallic clunk as both girls got up and ran.

This gave Yang an opening which she took, jumping onto the back of the mech and raining down blow after blow. The sound of her shotgun gauntlets cracking off round after round echoed.

But as she was getting the upper hand, Torchwick used the boosters to go backwards into a reinforced pylon. While Yang started to fall, Blake watched in horror as the mech's remaining arm punched Yang, her partner right through the pylon.

"Yang!" She screamed, not wanting it to be real, not wanting her partner and friend to be injured. _This…. This is why I didn't want to involve you guys!_

"Don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special" Ruby told Blake, who watched her partner stumble to her feet. She noticed that her hair was glowing brighter than normal and when the mech threw another punch Blake feared for the worst. She wanted to scream and take Yang's place.

Only the punch was stopped dead and Yang returns one that shattered the arm to pieces. Blake's jaw dropped, she had no idea that Yang was that powerful when her semblance activated. _Best not to get on her bad side._ She thought before Yang was kicked past them.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled and Blake threw Gambol shroud at Yang who caught it. The ribbon around her arm and connected to her weapon stretched and held. With a hard yank, she flings Yang back around at the mech, narrowly missing. _Stupid machine!_

"We have to slow it down!" The reaper yelled, seeing her teammates miss as the mech jumped backwards.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss growled.

"Ice flower!" Ruby happily chirped. Weiss organised three glyphs in front of Ruby's scythe in gun mode. Each shot took down one glyph and as they struck the mech they turned into huge pieces of ice sticking to the mech, making it slower and easier to hit.

Blake kept swinging Yang until the opportunity arose while Yang kept firing her gauntlet to further increase the speed she was travelling. _Just like we practised, just like we practised._ Blake repeated in her head to focus.

When the final ice bullet hit and stopped the mech she recognised the time and sent Yang right at it. Yang's red eyes blazed and her golden hair glowed beautifully as her right arm delivered a shattering punch.

The mech toppled over and fell to pieces with Torchwick stumbling to his feet looking a little worse for wear. _Yes! We've got that bastard!_ Blake cheers within her head, a smirk on her face as Yang goes to deal one more blow. A shot fired from her gauntlets aimed straight at Torchwick. Blake felt the excitement, the finality that a big player was about to go down and they would take him to the police. Finally Blake would be able to relax.

A mixture of colour darted in front of Torchwick and Yang's shot exploded. Red, orange, and yellow stained the air for a few moments. Once it had cleared Blake saw an umbrella pointed at them. Slowly it moved and exposed the wielder to be a small girl with pink and brown hair and matching miscoloured eyes.

The grin she wore made Blake anxious, that and the girl seemed completely unfazed by Yang's shot. _Who in Oum's name is that?_

"Ladies, Ice Queen. Always a pleasure". Torchwick salutes. "Neo, if you would". The girl called Neo bowed, her eyes fixed on team RWBY as the girls got ready for another round of fighting.

Yang led the charge and struck the girl's umbrella. It shattered, she shattered. An after image like her own clones shattered revealing that both of them were already gone. As they all looked around the sound of an airship was heard, too late. Both Torchwick and the girl Neo were onboard. They'd missed him and his new sidekick.

"So, I guess he got a new henchman". Yang voice carried sound rough and annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans… fall apart?" Wiess counters with a pun that was as bad as Yang's. Ruby stifled a giggle while the brawler and the heiress argued about the time and place, and how it needed to be a good pun.

Blake was quiet on the way back to Beacon, they'd found Torchwick and beat him, were about to take him into custody when that girl showed up. _Maybe if Pyrrha had of been with us we could have taken him down sooner._ That thought stuck with her until they returned, but she went straight for a shower and bed.

She knew Pyrrha and team JNPR would likely learn about what happened. Ruby tended to have a big mouth when that team was around. She trusted them a lot, too much for Blake's liking. But she couldn't help but feel bad about not letting Pyrrha know. Perhaps she'd have a talk with her tomorrow.

Little did she know that while she was in bed, Ruby and Yang filled Jaune and Pyrrha in on the events of the night. Pyrrha in particular showing great interest and concern. Yang had heard Blake mention that she was one of the things on her mind aside from the White Fang. She was convinced that Blake had feelings for Pyrrha and wanted to talk with Pyrrha a bit about how she felt.

* * *

 **Hey all, out so quickly since it's from Volume 2, chapter 4, just with a few personal touches and what not. I did enjoy that episode but didn't want to involve Pyrrha in the mix as I have plans for the story going on.**

 **So this chapter focused on Blake but the next will focus on Pyrrha and possibly little on Yang.**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Obsessive Training

**Chapter #4: Obsessive Training**

* * *

That Sunday Pyrrha found herself in the training room with her team. She'd wanted to get back to training hard after Yang and Ruby informed her how the mission went. A success, up until a new threat in Roman Torchwick's henchman showed up. A small girl by Yang's description, but one who shrugged off her shotgun blast like nothing.

Pyrrha thought she knew Yang's ability well enough so she respected her strength and drive, to hear that someone did that made her shiver. If Blake was intent on tracking down that criminal Torchwick, then Pyrrha would grow strong enough to help Blake in her endeavour.

She sparred with Jaune, more instructed him and helped him become more confident in his skills and give him pointers and advice on different ways to fight and move. He'd asked for it back in semester one and she was glad to see how far he'd already come.

But when she wanted some more intense training she'd ask to spar with Ren or Nora since they were both leagues above Jaune and she had to actually try. Ren was fast and agile while Nora was strong and could take a hit. That wasn't to say either of them lacked one of those traits terribly, only that one was better than the other.

Today Pyrrha had even asked them fight pair versus pair. Of course she did her best to guard and protect Jaune and succeeded, but then asked for a two on one against the two childhood friends. Jaune became defensive of Pyrrha at this point and then questioned her motives.

"Pyrrha, why are you wanting to fight them again? We just won". Jaune voiced in confusion as Pyrrha just looked to the ground, thinking of a satisfying answer.

"Jaune, I want to spar with them so I… we can become stronger, and to give them any advice if I happen to pick up on any openings or work ons". She told Jaune the truth, just not the whole truth.

Jaune looked at her with narrowed, studying eyes. After several seconds of awkward eye contact he finally nodded.

"Ok Pyrrha. Just remember that we're a team. Can't have you thinking you can be a one-woman team". Flashing her a smile he rolled his shoulders and headed for the seats, intent on watching his teammates duke it out.

Pyrrha let out a sigh as she watched him go. _I'm part of a wonderful team Jaune and I won't forget it._ With that she stretched as Ren and Nora whispered to each other going over a plan of attack.

She knew taking them on at the same time would be a challenge, perhaps the hardest challenge of her life. But, she steeled herself and secured her ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her waist and skirt and took a few deep breaths.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Nora called out excitedly while her partner remained silent and focused. They truly were a good balance for one another.

"You're sure about this Pyrrha?" Ren asked, beginning to circle to her left while Nora circled to the right. Pyrrha just nodded, backing up slowly. _Do I attack or def…_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Nora charged, as per normal.

A quick jump backwards saved her Nora's attack and raising her shield she glanced off Ren's attack before leaping forwards over Nora, striking with Milo in Xiphos form. The bomber blocked with the shaft of her war hammer.

Rolling on impact with the ground she changed to her rifle and turned, firing several rounds at both of them. Nora twirled her weapon to deflect the shots while Ren took off, aiming and firing with his twin machine pistols. Pyrrha made herself small and used her shield to block his shots only for Nora to once more charge at her.

She parried a blow from Nora using her spear form to shift the angle of her teammates strike. It struck beside her with a thud, anyone who would be hit by that would take a lot of damage. She slammed her shield into Nora making her stumbled backwards while turning on one heel and dropping one knee to the ground letting Ren's double slash attack flash overhead.

Slamming the staff of her spear into his side, Ren jolted and backed up as Pyrrha drew her weapon back and thrust it at him. She connected and knew his aura would've taken a hard hit. Footsteps behind her alerted her to Nora coming in once more.

She dodges deftly, Nora's hammer only catching the drapery attached to her hip. "Wooo! Go Pyrrha!" Jaune hollers from the sidelines, cheering his partner on, so far, she hadn't been touched.

A combo attack from the duo put Pyrrha on the backfoot. Nora was moving faster and using the pommel of her weapon too while Ren was attacking rapidly both high and low. She used her shield to block Nora's harder hits and her Xiphos to block and parry Ren.

She was managing to hold them both at bay until Nora put in a shot that added a lot of extra force to her strike and even though Pyrrha blocked it, her shield went flying, her aura took a hit, and Nora capitalised. Bashing Pyrrha in her upper arm with the shaft, Nora made her stumbled right into Ren's waiting attack.

He planned to strike her more than he managed, but Pyrrha's experience allowed her to move her body fluidly away and around Ren. She tripped him with the spear and side-stepped Nora before chaining together a string of attack with her spear.

Nora fell and Ren jumped over her. Pyrrha dive rolled out of the way and grabbed her shield. Both of her teammates rounded on her once more. She could tell they were hesitating. They'd only managed a few blows on her while she'd landed several on them.

She was about to attack when Jaune called out. "Guys that's enough! I think Pyrrha can take that one, but only just".

She relaxed her shoulders and slumped a bit. She was both glad and annoyed that Jaune had called the match, but after looking at the aura levels and the sweat pouring of both Ren and Nora she agreed that her leader had made the right decision for everyone.

They all made their way to the side where Jaune had been watching and Pyrrha goes over what she thought the duo did well, what they need to work on. Then they take their turn correcting her before Jaune finally gave his thoughts on both side's performances.

Pyrrha ate her feedback up, she'd use every bit of their criticism to help herself grow. Every weakness they pointed out she'd work on and develop suggestions they had about combos and such.

Jaune passed them all a bottle of water as Nora pulled out her towel and began wiping sweat of her face. Pyrrha noticed how Ren was looking at her and smirked. _Go on Ren, Jaune and I wouldn't dare get in the way._ But he doesn't do anything, again. It was a common occurrence that she and Jaune witnessed, from both parties.

Ren would watch and wait, cooking and cleaning for Nora. Nora wasn't shy about dropping hints for Ren either, but he didn't act on them so she just kept dropping them. It pained her a little to see them acting that way, but she couldn't speak, she had been watching those amber eyes belonging to Blake long before it was made known to her that she was a Faunus.

Leaning against the wall with a white towel draped over her shoulder, Pyrrha was gulping down her water as Jaune wandered over. He'd been talking with Ren and Nora and had turned his attention to his partner.

"Pyrrha, we're gonna call it here and head to the library".

"Jaune.. We don't get to use the training room alone very often. I suggest that once we've finished resting we…". Jaune interrupts her.

"Pyrrha. You've been training a lot lately. Ren and Nora, mostly Ren, are too tired. That includes me".

"But Jaune we…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm the leader now pack up and let's go study". Jaune began to walk off when Pyrrha did something a little out of character.

"No!" She screamed, getting her teams full attention. She instantly backed up and looked away. She'd yelled at them, Jaune in particular.

"Pyrrha what's going on, I've Ne…"

"Don't you guys get it? Our friends are putting themselves in danger. I want to help them, and to do that I…".

"Need to be stronger?" Ren asked making his way over. "Pyrrha, one must have a clear mind before they set to a task. Come rest, we can train again tomorrow".

She looked at the two boys and past them to Nora, she was wearing a concerned look on her face and seemed to be frozen. Pyrrha sighed and shook her head, looking regretfully at her two friends.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to stay here and train until our allotted time is up".

Jaune went to object, but Ren stopped him. "It's ok Jaune. Join us once you've finished here. We will be at the library".

Jaune stared at her with hurt in his eyes. Pyrrha just stared back, trying to smile and show him that she'd be fine. Though she was already thinking how much good it would really do her without a sparring partner.

"Fine. We'll see you in a bit Pyrrha". Jaune walked off with Ren and Nora, leaving Pyrrha along to do some form of solo training. Once they were out the door she sunk to her knees right where she stood.

Eventually she gets to her feet and changes into some midthigh length tights and sports bra, black and red. From there she positioned herself on the large exercise mat in the corner and began doing calisthenics. She had a large list in her head she wanted to get through, ranging from strength and power to speed and flexibility.

After constantly working out for over ten minutes Pyrrha was a dripping mess of sweat. The mat where she was working out had spots everywhere because of the variety of movements she had done. _Come on, push harder, just a few more sets._ She pushes herself on with her own mental toughness, unaware than someone had snuck into the training room and was watching her.

* * *

Yang was the one who'd snuck in undetected, a clear sign that Pyrrha was completely focused, too much so. She'd run into Jaune and the others while making her way back from the library. Jaune voiced his concern for Pyrrha, how she'd uncharacteristically yelled and denied leaving the training room.

Yang being so kind offered her help, she had something she wanted to figure out anyway. She'd pretty much nailed down that Blake was interested in Pyrrha at least a little, but didn't know whether the red-haired warrior felt the same.

Jaune had mentioned Pyrrha had used her friends begin in danger as the main point of her increased training time. A fact that Yang quickly linked to her own partner Blake. Although Blake wasn't training, she was a mess, constantly worrying about the White Fang and explaining how she could do so much more than the authorities.

Sitting there silently Yang had her head rested in her hands. Pyrrha was doing crunches at the time and Yang had a pleasant view. _I bet Blakey would be jealous knowing I've now seen Pyrrha like this._ Giggling quietly to herself Yang continues to observe.

Pyrrha's sweat covered abs were a sight to behold. _Damn! She has a six pack and her obliques are toned too. Now I'm jealous._ She checks her own abdomen, she had a six pack too, just not as defined as Pyrrha.

She waits patiently having heard how she'd acted towards her team, and once she stops Yang calls out. "Nice bod girl!"

She startled Pyrrha who's eyes bulged open. When she recognised Yang, she placed a hand over her heart. "Yang? What are you doing here?"

"Just admiring the view". She joked and made her way down, grabbing Pyrrha's towel on the way and handing it too her. She accepted it gladly and towelled herself off.

"So, Jaune send you?" She asked walking back to her gear and downing some water.

"Kind of. He's worried so I said I'd help out. Plus, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while". Yang admitted, earning herself a small nod from Pyrrha.

She could see the cogs slowly beginning to move in Pyrrha mind and gave her a smile, taking a seat Yang taps beside her. Pyrrha sat and started to relax.

"So Jaune told me you've been training a lot. Like more than normal". She saw warrior trying to speak and stopped her. "You need to rest Pyrrha, or at least slow down. Blake's the same".

At hearing Blake's name, Pyrrha looked more focused. Yang knew she'd just perked her interest and the red head was doing a poor job of trying to hide it.

"I'm fine Yang, honestly. But you make it sound as though Blake isn't doing so well". Her voice was laced with curiosity, she was practically begging Yang to inform her on Blake's state.

Yang got up and walked forwards before spinning and faced Pyrrha with a grin on her face. She had a plan that would make Pyrrha slow down and potentially Blake too.

"If you really want to know…"

"Please! What's wrong with Blake? I know she's been stressed but…". She silenced herself mid-sentence and looked apologetically at Yang who was smirking back at her. _Gottcha._ Clearing her throat, she continued.

"As I was saying. If you really want to know… how about you meet me for a friendly afternoon snack in Vale tomorrow after classes are done?"

Yang waited for Pyrrha to answer, she could see the struggle and wanted to tease her but refrained from doing so. She was almost certain but she needed a little more convincing.

"That sounds wonderful. Did you have some place in mind?"

Yang's smile only grew as Pyrrha voiced her acceptance. _One day you'd better pay me back, both of you useless ladies._

"I happen to know a place yeah. Dark Treasure Café. Want to meet me there once you've changed out of the uniform?"

Pyrrha nods and they exchange scroll contacts just in case. Pyrrha was looking happy and Yang was hopeful that her plans would work. Blake was quiet and didn't show much interest in relationships unlike Weiss, Jaune and Nora. Pyrrha seemed to be too focused on helping Blake to actually talk to her so what was wrong with giving her two friends a little helping hand?

Pyrrha was already up and packing her bag while grabbing a fresh towel. Headed to the locker room she turned and caught Yang with a gentle call.

"Thank you, Yang. I'm already feeling better… Can you keep an eye on Blake for me, I really do want to help her".

Yang just shot Pyrrha a warm smile. She'd definitely be watching over her and trying to get that fool to get some rest too. With the dance coming up the following weekend and then their mission selection, Yang and her team really needed Blake at her best. After all, they'd be following around a true huntsman being one of their teachers.

Yang left and headed to her room, thinking of how to bring up the topic of relationship with Pyrrha. The warrior showered and dressed in her uniform before joining up with her team in the library, both looking forward to the following day.

* * *

 **Surprised I got this one out so soon, was meant to be out last night but I was too tired to edit so that's what was done this morning. As I said mostly focused on Pyrrha with a little bit of Yang.**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Treasure Café

**Chapter #5: Dark Treasure Café**

* * *

Monday's meeting with Yang had to be cancelled due to Yang having forgotten about some team training that afternoon and a study session Weiss had organised which followed. Pyrrha got out and went for a long run then trained Jaune for a couple of hours on the rooftop, trying her best not to let her frustration and disappointment show.

Still, they reorganised it for the Tuesday afternoon and thankfully nothing came up for either of them this time. Pyrrha said she was going to hang out with Yang for a bit which Jaune was glad to hear since he was worried. He promised to get Ren and Nora to help him with his training and Ren with Nora's homework.

Their meeting point was the same café Yang had mentioned, the Dark Treasure Café. However, they met up while boarding the airship to Vale and stuck together because they were heading to the same place.

Pyrrha let Yang lead the way there both dressed some casual attire. Yang in her standard fighting wear which was casual, but Pyrrha hadn't wanted to wear her armour out so instead she wore a white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with heels. Her bronze circlet still adorned her head but that was something she only took off while sleeping, even the teachers accepted it as they never once told her to take it off.

The café was near the city's largest shopping mall of which she'd rarely been to. It was painted black on the outside with its name painted in an array of colours light blue, green and red to symbolise jewels. As they entered Yang held the door open to which Pyrrha of course thanked her for.

Inside was a mixture of colours once more. Stained wooden seats with sparkling red cushions, pillars painted a gold almost as bright as Yang's hair. The food displays had clear plastic protecting the food with clean shining steel coloured counters above.

"This place is really…" She started but couldn't find the words.

"Great, right? Me and Rubes found this place looking around. Come on this is my treat since I had to bail yesterday".

She wanted to object but figured she'd let the strong-willed brawler have her way. She didn't want to upset Yang and have her hold back any information about Blake after all.

Yang ordered herself a double shot cappuccino alongside a cheesecake slice and two chocolate chip cookies, one to go. Pyrrha ordered a mochaccino sweetened with honey and a banana oat muffin. Yang sighed and shook her head.

"No wondered you're in better shape, healthy all the time eh?"

"I don't think you're in bad shape Yang. You are a rather good looking girl". Pyrrha replies trying to compliment Yang.

"Don't let Blake hear you say that about another girl". Yang retorts with a knowing wink that caused Pyrrha to blush.

"It's not… I don't… what are you implying Yang?" She fired back stuttering and changing her sentence many times getting a laugh from the brawler who grabbed the number the counterperson, a Faunus.

Yang leads Pyrrha to a table for two, putting the number held in a mouth of a small stainless-steel Grimm figure on the table. Pyrrha sat herself opposite Yang, her cheeks still burning red from Yang's comment.

The two girls sat there for over a minute in complete silence, both stealing glances at one another causing the other to swiftly look away. It was a small game that was making Pyrrha nervous, but it was entertaining Yang. Finally, Pyrrha got sick of their little game and decided to break the silence.

"Yang, how is Blake. Truly?" She asked softly.

Yang turned her lilac eyes to Pyrrha's emerald green and smiled.

"Not great, did you see her eyes today?"

"Yes". Was the only word Pyrrha said. She'd seen the bags under Blake's eyes and noticed how unfocused she seemed. Uninterested in class and looking towards the window and beyond.

"Yep, she's not been sleeping much. I think she's been sneaking out, but she can't go anywhere. The airships are offline before I go to bed".

Pyrrha nodded, thankful that at least Yang made sure Blake couldn't run off into Vale alone. But that begged the question, what was she doing so late at night.

"Then what is she doing after you sleep?"

"Not a clue. I'm asleep remember". Yang shot back with a look of frustration growing on her face. Pyrrha groaned and the barista arrives with their coffees and food on a tray.

"Here you are ladies, enjoy".

They both thanked the woman and sat silently for a while more, eating their food and sipping their drinks. Pyrrha sighed again and looked up.

"Yang please, is there anything I can do to help Blake?" Her voice was stern but gentle, and Yang nodded.

"I'm not sure what you could do to be honest. I've got a fall back plan but I'm hoping she can get a date to the dance this Saturday, might take her mind off things". With that Yang flicked her eyes back up to Pyrrha's and continued to look at her. It made her feel uneasy and she slowly came to understand what Yang was getting at.

Her cheeks quickly went red and she could feel how hot they'd become. Yang began to smile, a grin growling on her face. _She can't mean… she doesn't mean…_ Pyrrha looked away and then back as Yang chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. _She does mean… me._ Her head went fuzzy with the idea of asking Blake to the dance, she had thought on attending but she wanted to be asked not to do the asking.

 _But if it might help Blake then…_ She held her head and shook it. She didn't want to take Blake to the dance just because it might help, she wanted Blake to go as her date. The realisation hit her then that she was still attracted to the anti-social Faunus of team RWBY. Her heart rate picked up and she poured herself a glass of water.

Yang was watching Pyrrha move frantically and was wondering what had gotten into her. Pyrrha downed the entire glass and crunched the ice cube. The coolness of it covered her in chills.

"You want me to ask Blake to the dance?"

"Yup!" Yang chimed back happily.

"Why?" She asked back, searching for a reason.

"Because you like her". The way she said it, no hesitation, complete confidence. It took her by surprise and the heat in her cheeks returned, as did the smirk Yang wore earlier.

"I… I don't… really know how I feel". Pyrrha responds looking away, holding her still warm coffee in both hands. She knew Yang was right and knew she'd press further.

"Oh come on Pyrrha. It's obvious you like her, so why not ask her. She might say yes". She said it with a lot of joy. Yang wanted it to happen but Pyrrha was at a loss. Embarrassed and scared, over thinking it.

"Does… Does she even like girls?... I mean, I didn't even know until… well…". She once more looked away with her cheeks burning, she knew since back in the first semester. A laugh from the brawler causing her to feel even more embarrassed and stupid.

"You didn't know you like girls until you realised you like Blake right?". Yang inquired softly, taking a bite out from one of her cookies.

Pyrrha just nodded in response, but it was more like admitted to herself that she liked Blake. Yang was right, and Pyrrha had only just accepted the way she felt about Blake. Though she doubted the Faunus girl would have anything to do with her. Blake had never shown interest in her romantically… _Then again, neither did I._

"I… don't think she'd go for it". She admits, a feeling of sadness and self-loathing swelling up inside her. Pyrrha wasn't usually the type of person to get that way, but thinking about Blake was stirring up emotions she hadn't had about another person before, at least not so strongly.

Her youth she was always training, her teenage years were spent training and competing. Her parents were well off but not rich and because they wanted her to succeed they limited her outings meaning she didn't have many chances to make friends.

"Come on, you're Pyrrha Nikos. There's no way she'd say no to you". The wink she provided though embarrassing Pyrrha further, helped.

Finishing the last bite of her muffin and washing it down with the rest of her coffee she sat straight. She'd accepted she was attracted to Blake, accepted that she wanted to ask Blake to the dance the only questions now were, how and would she?

"Let's say I ask her to the dance," Yang giggled happily as Pyrrha said it. "How do I go about doing that? I've never asked anyone ou…. To a dance before".

"That's easy, just be yourself and ask the stupid girl". Pyrrha's eyes narrowed when Yang called her interest stupid. She'd couldn't deny that either of them weren't though, both were overworking themselves in different ways.

She shook her head at the thought of it, the dread that being turned down would likely bring her. She even whimpered a bit, something she herself was surprised at. _Am I really that scared? Or am I just running from my feelings… again._ A memory surfaced, an old one of a girl she took a liking too. One of her old sparring partners back in Mistral.

"Tell you what, how about I give you few pointers on our way back to Beacon?" Yang's offer was like a huge weight being removed from her chest. She'd heard from Jaune via Ruby that Yang had been in a couple of relationships before Beacon so she chose to trust Yang's experience in this matter.

"Sounds… really good actually". Yang just grinned at Pyrrha, she had asked people out before, but not asked anyone to a dance. But she was sure that her advice could help Pyrrha get that date to the dance.

* * *

While Yang was trying to convince Pyrrha to at least ask Blake to the dance, the person they were both talking about was still at Beacon and under the watchful of Weiss who was trying to tutor her and Ruby. Nora too was there as Ren had politely asked Weiss to include Nora.

Nora and Ruby were both to energised individuals. However, under Weiss's strict guidance they were quiet and were studying like they had never studied before. It annoyed Blake that Yang was exempt from this, and both Ruby and Weiss said she had something important to take care of.

 _Stupid angry brute. She should be here not me._ Blake complained silently so the others wouldn't tell her off for calling her partner all of those things. She didn't really mean that, her over exerted brain was stopping her from functioning properly and she was well over this study session, even Jaune was exempt.

"… Blake… Blake!"

"Hmm, what?" The Faunus responds lazily with her hand holding up her head.

"What are talking about?" Weiss barked demanding an answer from her spaced out teammate.

"Ah, the weak points on the Death Stalker Ri…"

"Wrong!" Weiss shouted, interrupting and startling the Faunus who pushed her seat back and almost bolted upright. Both Ruby and Nora were in hysterics seeing Blake's face, wide eyed and frightened, Weiss tended to have that effect on some people.

"Oum help me. You're such a dolt Blake. Can't you focus on anything for a couple of hours?" The heiress growled with both of her other students watching.

Blake sighed and looked away. She was sick of Weiss and her study lesson, jealous that Yang was out while she was stuck. All she wanted was to investigate the White Fang. She hadn't had any luck since Friday and was starting to suffer from her late nights of thinking and fruitless searching.

'Honestly Blake get your head on right. Your grades are falling and that was before Friday night. You need to…"

"Focus!? Is that what I need Weiss!?" She yelled, drawing the attention of a few of the other library dwellers.

Weiss went wide eyed while Ruby got up in a hurry, going to her partner's side and flapping her arms rapidly. Ruby had a habit of using overly expression hand and arm gestures.

"Ok, ok. Everybody just calm down. Maybe we can call it here for a day… Weiss?"

The heiress and the Faunus continue to stare down one another, neither wanting to back down. Even Ruby took a step back before ultimately Weiss surrendered to Ruby's point.

"Fine, we'll call it there for a day".

"Yahoo!" Nora screamed throwing her books into her bag quickly. A student library worker hushing them from behind the desk. A third-year student with glasses and horns, a bull Faunus.

The four girls all packed their respective messes away and made their way from the library. The sun was beginning to set and Yang still wasn't back. Blake began to fret. Had Yang been targeted while she was out, had the White Fang put hits on her and her team? She began to panic once back inside their room and wondered why Ruby and Weiss weren't.

She sat on her bed, both hands gripping her sheets as her worry built up. Worry for her partner was at the forefront of her mind and she wanted to do something. But as like earlier the other two girls wouldn't let her, even after voicing her concern. _How can they be so confident, do they know what she's doing, where she is?_

Running her hands through her black hair, avoiding her ears she grasped two handfuls and pulled it. The pain she causes isn't excruciating and only served to make her worry even more. Searching her pockets, she found her scroll and brought Yang's contacts up. She was about to hit call when the door to the room flung open and the golden-haired brawler strolled on in.

She couldn't believe it, without so much as a glance at her, Yang had put all of her fears to rest, momentarily. The brawler threw something at Ruby. A small paper bag that the reaper shot her hand into. From Blake saw it was a cookie and the team leader's eyes had turned into saucepans, her stomach growled eagerly wanting the cookie.

Ruby jumped at Yang's back and started thanking her repeatedly. It was too much for Blake who thought her friend had been in danger. Standing abruptly Blake walked to Yang, catching Ruby's eye causing the younger girl to back away in fear. She hadn't meant to scare her, but Blake needed answers.

"Where were you Yang? These two wouldn't tell me and I was getting worried. I thought you might've gotten hurt". She gestured to both the girls, Weiss of who had moved to Ruby's side to try and calm her down.

Yang rounded on Blake and gave a toothy smirk that instantly made Blake feel like she'd regret asking. Furthermore, Yang draped an arm around Blake's shoulder.

"Come now kitty, I need to keep this a secret until at least Monday". A wink followed Yang's pet name, one that Blake had already told her she hated. It made her feel like a lesser member of society.

She threw Yang's arm off her and pushed herself away, a low growling escaping her. So her partner was keeping secrets from her, her partner who had promised to help her take down the White Fang in Vale. _She's found something out, she knows…_

"What the hell has gotten into you Blake? You look terrible and you sound like you want to fight?" Yang stepped closer and reached out a hand. Blake struck it aside making her three teammates gasp. Yang had quickly retraced her hand and stared at Blake, shocked.

Seeing Yang's eyes fill with hurt Blake felt herself covered in goosebumps. She backpedalled quickly and ran to the door, opening it, and disappearing from the room before any of the others had time to grab hold of her. There were raised voices calling after her for a few seconds which slowly died out. They weren't following her.

Reaching the exit of the building she had tears in her eyes and her heart was hurting. She'd lashed out at Yang, no matter how small it had been she'd still done it. _No it's her fault. She's hiding something, she's hiding something that involves me._ She tried reasoning with her struggling emotions.

"It was only a small slap… It was only her hand… She'll… they'll…". She was right, but she was wrong. She didn't know what to think, how to face her team, how to face Yang.

She blinked some tears away so that anyone about wouldn't see her in a moment of weakness. Though she intended not to see anyone she hadn't been watching where she was going and bumped into someone. Her cat like reflexes were unable to help her regain her footing and she fell on her ass.

It hurt for only a moment but she kept her eyes away from whoever it was. She still had managed to hide her tears from those who would look at her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please let me help you up". A calm and concerned voice said. The figure held a hand out and Blake took it only to find herself hauled to her feet with ease. Before her stood a girl slightly taller than her with flowing red hair and emerald green eyes.

The outfit Pyrrha wore was casual and something that Blake hadn't thought would suit the warrior so well. A white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with heels, her circlet still on her head. Blake couldn't help but think that Pyrrha looked good, causing a blush to colour her cheeks.

"Blake, I'm always here to talk. Just say the word". The warrior could tell that something was wrong and wanted to help. Pyrrha's smile shone so brightly, so warmly that it broke through the wall Blake had been trying to erect. Her eyes started to weep and her lips quivered.

Her vision blurred and she leant forward toward the now blurring image of Pyrrha. Blake thought she might just hold her up, but Pyrrha fully took Blake in, wrapping her arms around the crying Faunus girl and holding her close. It was something completely unexpected for Blake. But it was definitely a welcome sensation even as she felt the remainder of the wall Crumble.

"Pyrrha…" She sobbed as she clung to the warrior.

"I've got you Blake. You're safe here". Came Pyrrha soft and comforting voice. There wasn't an ounce of judgement in her voice that Blake could pick up on. Just warmth and concern. It made Blake feel a little happier as she recalled why she was outside and now crying in her crushes embrace.

 _She's too nice. Way too good to be interested in someone like me._ Blake told herself while on the other side Pyrrha was glad, overjoyed that Blake seemed to trust her so much as to allow herself to be so unguarded. She stroked Blake's jet-black hair and helped her calm down enough to find a secluded place, the place where Blake had run off to in the garden, her secret spot on a shed rooftop. There Blake went on to tell Pyrrha what had happened and how terrible she felt about it.

Pyrrha didn't judge, she only comforted Blake and offered soft words of encouragement or reassurance when the Faunus faltered. Blake found it amazing how someone so renown as Pyrrha was willingly giving up her time and was actually trying to make her feel better. Though it hurt her knowing that Pyrrha would never see her in the same light she saw Pyrrha. Little did she know that Pyrrha was already attracted to her and had been for a long time now. Only she too was afraid to speak up.

The time past and the light faded into darkness as the stars began to litter the night sky. The dinner bell sounded while they were still talking. Together they thought it best to go and grab some food. Blake wasn't keen on facing her team still, but with a bit more encouragement from Pyrrha and the promise that she'd stay on Blake's side, she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who have left reviews, t** **hey helped my motivation but I still struggled with this chapter. It was supposed to be out yesterday morning so i' am sorry for the delay.**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dance Discussion

**Chapter #6: Dance Discussion**

* * *

With the coming of Thursday morning the date of the dance grew ever closer. Pyrrha still hadn't figured out how to ask Blake to be her date even with the help Yang offered. _Today I will definitely ask her to the dance and whatever she says…. Please say yes._ Pyrrha pleaded to herself as she slipped into her school uniform after taking a longer than usual shower.

She was the last of her team ready today, something that Jaune felt a little worried about since she was usually the first up and ready to take on anything. But ever since that meeting with Yang he'd noticed something a little different about her. He'd even asked Yang what they did but she said not to worry.

Classes went by as normal. Pyrrha being a straight A student wrote down immaculate notes. Of course, she would likely have to let Jaune borrow and copy them later. She didn't mind that, what she did mind was his constant and unnerving gaze as if he knew something. It wasn't until after the days classes and training that Jaune finally approached her.

He takes her aside with a gentle tap on the shoulder and a gesture of the hand to follow him. It wasn't the most private spot but they talked in the back end of a corridor.

"You seem a little off lately Pyrrha, do you want to talk about anything?" He asks in his kind voice. Pyrrha shook her head.

"I'm fine Jaune. I just have something to do. All I ask is a little space today". Wanting space wasn't a lie as she needed it to hopefully find an opportunity to ask Blake to the dance. If only Ruby would stop being ever present around her, even if she was only doing so because she cared about Blake and wanted to see her get better.

"Ok, but we have our mission starting in less than a week. You best be right by then". He said, almost as a warning. She knew she was the best in their team even if she was a little mentally stressed.

"Understood boss". She said with a warm smile that seemed to ease Jaune's tension and worry. He waved her goodbye and went over to Ren who was waiting for him. They were off to have some time together and do man things as Ruby called it, while the six girls would be talking among themselves. Pyrrha didn't yet know the topic but would soon at the least be entertained.

Her and Nora arrived last and took their seats. Either side of Yang who made sure to seat Pyrrha right next to the Faunus. She gave Blake a warm smile and received a small one in return. She liked Blake when she had a smile on her face. She looked far more attractive and alive compared to her usual silent and almost emotionless self.

Ruby was usually the one full of energy in groups like this with Nora being a close second or perhaps number one at times. Only this time Pyrrha found that Yang was the most excited and the only one who seemed to know what was going on because of all the bewildered faces she could see. Including herself on that list, she wondered why Yang hadn't told anyone what their little get together was about.

"Ok everyone. Today is the day where we all tell one another….. who we are taking…. to the dance". A grin formed on the brawler's face while one of disgust appeared on Ruby's. Nora let out a small excited sound that drew Blake's amber eyes. They all knew who she would probably pick to go to the dance with. Her long time and childhood friend, Ren.

Weiss huffed and turned away while Pyrrha snuck a look sideways at Blake. She was looking at the ground. _I wonder if she even wants to go. Oum help me._ Taking in a breath, clenching one hand in the other while her heart sped up she could feel her cheeks growing warm and possibly red.

Turning slightly with her confidence found she opened her mouth to speak… but nothing came out. Yang catching this turns any attention and lack of interest on Nora. "Nora, you can start, but I think we all know you'll be asking Ren".

Practically wriggling with excitement, she complies. "What do you mean will be asking? We've already agreed to go with one another and have our dress and suit picked out. What about you Weiss? Ruby?"

Ruby grumbled and shied away. Weiss on the other hand was rather vocal. "I intend to ask someone proper to the dance. Someone who has a similar background or family… Someone like…". Ruby Jumps at the chance.

"Neptune! It has to be him, you've been only nice to him which is so not you!" This earned Ruby a harsh glare from the heiress. Yang and Nora both laughed while Blake and Pyrrha smiled, the latter covering her mouth with a hand.

"Shut it you dolt!" Weiss yelled back. "Then let's hear who you're taking". She finished with an almost demanding tone. It was something Pyrrha was sure Yang was going to be very interested to hear since Ruby is her baby sister.

Ruby's laughter stopped quickly and the reaper bit her lower lip. "I don't think I'll be going". Was all she said. This caused Weiss to huff while her other teammates looked at her curiously.

"Why's that sis?" Yang was quick to follow up with.

"I hate dressing up all pretty. Why can't I just go wearing my combat gear?" Ruby asked in a serious manner that none present could answer right away. It was her partner Weiss that made the first noise, a snort covered laughed.

"You're kidding, right? You'd rather walk around in those rags than put on a beautiful custom-made dress to attend a dance?" At this, all but Pyrrha looked at Weiss as if she'd said something wrong, abnormal to most perhaps but Pyrrha knew what she'd meant. A dress tailored to individual request where all the sizes where made to fit.

Pyrrha only had a couple herself but guessed the heiress had multiple she could choose from, or perhaps she even had one made for just this occasion. She wouldn't put it past her with the last name of Schnee.

"What?... Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked getting defensive.

"Rags. Some… most of us wouldn't so easily afford a custom-made dress". Yang answered for the rest who were still looking at Weiss. "But enough about the dress sitch. Ruby, why don't you ask Jaune? It'd suck to go alone".

"What! No way!" Ruby screamed out making Nora fall back in laughter. Weiss had to upright the short girl they'd named the bomber.

"It doesn't have to mean anything Ruby. Besides I'm sure Jaune would like to go with a friend". Weiss added. _Of if only you knew it was you Jaune wanted to go with Weiss._ Pyrrha shared a knowing gaze with Nora, both wearing false smiles.

"Fine! If he can't find anyone I'll ask him. But if he does then I'm not going". Ruby sulked and tried to fade from the circle but Weiss wouldn't let her leader out so soon.

"So that's three down three to go. Half way sorted then, and Ruby you're definitely going whether you like it or not". Yang shone and evil grin at her little sister who tried to hide behind Weiss.

Pyrrha knew she and Blake would soon have to give their thoughts and it worried her to the point she felt the butterflies stirring a storm in her stomach. _What do I say… How do I say it…. Should I ask her now?_ Are the thoughts that ran, troubled the shieldmaiden's mind.

"Then I think…. Pyrrha, you can go next". Yang announces with a smile which she returns with her eyes closed. She always tried her best to look pleased with things her friends did and now especially since half of them had already given their thoughts.

"Well… I suppose I'll go so long as I get a date. But I'm not sure if they'll say yes". Her answer caused a couple of people to train their eyes on her, notably one was Blake's for which she was happy about, but it did nothing to calm the butterflies.

"What do you mean if they say yes? The girl is under no acception to ask the boy to the dance". Weiss proclaims with a little hesitation in her voice.

"Didn't you say you'd be asking Neptune earlier Weiss?" Blake pipes in with bit of a bite to her sentence. Weiss recoils slightly and tries to laugh it off.

"S…so I did. Never mind then. Pyrrha, there's no way they'd say no to you". Nora nods in agreement and Yang shrugs like she agreed, but it really bothered Pyrrha who just slumped.

"Because of my name right. Because of what I've active and might well active in the future?" She didn't even try to sound happy this time. She just let the words flow without care of how the group took them. Silence hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Well yeah. You're Pyrrha Nikos, there's no way anyone would dare turn down taking you to the dance". Weiss had a smile on her dial as she finished and though that made the corners of Pyrrha's lips curl into the tiniest smile she shook her head.

"I just don't want to be a prize to show off. Is that so selfish?" No could answer this but she felt a warm hand rubbing her back. It was nice and comforting, only it belonged to Yang instead of Blake, the one thing she was really hoping.

"Right then, Blake you're up then me since I've saved the best for last". Yang claps Pyrrha on the back and winks at her. _Is… is she telling me to get ready to… to ask Blake… in front of everyone?_ With her heart pounding and everyone's attention of Blake she too turns her head, curious as to what she'll say.

Blake's amber eyes scanned the circle of girl's, her friends outside the White Fang, something she was sure was going to be harder to get yet here they were. Her eyes dart back to the floor as she pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them. Pyrrha found it cute when she tried to curl up.

"I don't think I'll be going. There's no point when the White Fang is still out there and no one is getting closer to finding them". Her answer almost sunk Pyrrha's hopes right then and there. Her eyelids slipped down, blocking some of her vision as she stared at the floor too.

"Come on it's one night Blake. You can't go out hunting them every night" Weiss jumps in.

"She's right. You need to take it easy. Going to a dance will be a nice way to relax and recharge". Yang told her partner. Blake's ears flattened a little as the two girls finished.

Pyrrha just sat there almost sulking while praying that Blake's team could somehow manage to convince the Faunus to go to the dance. Team RWBY was tip toeing around their recently sensitive member, trying their best to convince her to go to the dance, to let the load off for just a single night and enjoy herself, but she doesn't budge. As it happens she only continues to get worked up over the fact.

"I would rather spend my night searching for the White Fang and stopping them". Blake said, again telling them all where her priorities are. Given their last mission was successful they still didn't find out much.

Yang groans and lays back on the ground while Ruby shakes her head. Weiss doesn't even look Blake in the face. Nora's usual energetic self is showing signs of smothering which is when Pyrrha final decides that perhaps what Blake needs is an offer, hopefully one she'll find appealing.

Once more readying herself she shifts her position to face Blake a little more directly. "Blake, would you like to go to the dance… with me?" She asked in her most confident and normal voice as she could muster.

The silence that followed along with amber eyes meeting her emerald green made her feel uneasy. She waited and studied Blake's eyes. They were tired looking and she had bags under them, but she knew how beautiful Blake could be and knew she was trying to do what was right by her in stopping the White Fang.

Their eyes didn't move from one another and around them the others moved little, their eyes flicking to one another as they too were interested in what Blake's answer would be. Blinking, followed by a deep breath is what Pyrrha sees and hears from her interest.

"You don't need to waste your time on me Pyrrha. I'm sure there's someone else you'd rather ask. Don't just try to cheer me up". With that Blake got to her feet and without a second glance started walking away from the group. Ruby being rather concerned as of late shot up after Blake and walked beside her on a backwards angle.

Pyrrha just stares after them both with widened and hurt eyes. A chill ran over her whole body even though she knew that there was a possibility of Blake denying her. She just didn't expect her to brush it off as if were nothing, a bother is what it seemed. Something warm runs down her cheek as she remains frozen. A soft voice from beside her was inaudible due to her current state, even the touch of Yang's hand on her shoulder felt lacking.

Turning slightly to the golden girl she sees and apologetic look on her face but also the smallest of smiles that causes her to get even more upset. Pulled into a pair of strong arms she hears Yang tell Weiss and Nora that they can go. Neither of them say a thing but the bomber looks back and gives Pyrrha fist pump as if telling her to stay strong.

* * *

Many things played on Blake's mind as she left the group. Embarrassment, hurt, happiness, anger, and annoyance. All of which were caused by one simple question from a certain renown warrior from Mistral. She thought that Pyrrha had only asked because of Blake's own answer and it felt more like Pyrrha was taking pity on her.

She would have loved to tell Pyrrha yes, but her feelings about how poorly the authorities and Ozpin were acting towards the White Fang remained strong. _If they won't do anything and my team won't then I'll do it myself._

The footsteps of her team leader didn't go unnoticed either, she was simply ignoring Ruby and hoping she'd get bored and leave her in peace. But this didn't happen and it only served to anger the Faunus who was going through a stressful emotional and psychological time. Gritting her teeth, she turned around, snapping at the little rose.

"Just leave me alone!" Ruby's immediate reaction was to turn away looking scared and as if worried Blake would strike her. "I just want some space all right". She didn't wait for Ruby to answer, she was going whether her leader let her or not.

She didn't head to her normal hiding spot this time since Pyrrha knew where it was, although she didn't think Pyrrha could come after her, instead she headed towards the café near the ship transport to Vale so she could grab a cup of tea and sit down. She needed some time to work things through and figure out where to go given the information and way her team was acting.

While she was there she ordered a muffin to go with her tea, a favoured combination and something that would surely calm her nerves if only for a while. _Somewhere around the southeast end of Vale._ That was the only clue she had to go on, no gathering points for recruits or outposts, just a general location that she'd have to search on foot and alone.

As she thought about what exactly she'd be getting herself into she quickly realised that doing such a thing alone would be extremely dangerous. _What if the girl that protected Torchwick is there too?_ She wonders while recalling her previous encounters with them both.

While she was confident she could eventually overcome Torchwick in a one on one fight, the girl with multi coloured hair was a huge question. She'd blocked a shot from Yang's shotgun gauntlets as if it were nothing. That fact alone sent chills down her spins and made her cat ears twitch.

Ultimately she knew she'd have to convince her team to help her out or she would very well fail. _If I go to the ball then maybe… No, it's a waste of time and there are more important matters._ Steeling herself in her decision to not go Blake remains at the café for over an hour, long into the afternoon and early evening. There are a little over forty-eight hours until the ball.

* * *

 **With Blake turning down Pyrrha's invitation to the dance in favour of her continued search for the White Fang will either make it to Saturdays dance?**

 **Hey everyone, wow it's been over a month. I apologise to all those following or waiting for the next chapter but here it is! My computer decided to play up and I needed to send it in for repairs. Thankfully when I got it back I still had all of my writing so I got to take off from where it was left.**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who is following or just tuning in. Hopefully another chapter before the end of next week.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sparring & Persuation

**Chapter #7: Sparring & Persuasion**

* * *

Friday afternoon, the day before the dance that so many were getting worked up about. It was Professor Goodwitch's class and the sparring was almost complete. Pyrrha's name had been called out earlier to fight one on four with the whole of team CRDL. Blake's ears had twitched and her eyes had shot up from her book. She knew Pyrrha was good but taking on four opponents at once, them being huntsmen in training was going to be no easy task even for the invincible girl.

With a book on her lap, Blake was intent on ignoring the entire match. She was sure she could learn a thing or two but within that book was a small map of places she'd been in search of the White Fang. She wanted to memorise it and decide where to look over the next couple of nights.

But as she heard the footsteps of the solo competitor she couldn't help but look up from her plans and see Pyrrha walking confidently into the arena. Her long red hair and emerald eyes, pale skin and armour coloured bronze. The cuisses that started about half way up her thighs travelled down her long legs and turned into the greaves that protected her lower legs.

The bronzed vambrace on her left arm covering her unconnected dark brown sleeve while her right arm just had the sleeve. The red ankle length drapery trailed slightly from her right hip where is was tied around her dark brown A-line mini skirt. Her torso was protected by a bronzed plate made to fit with leather underneath for added protection and comfort. The bronze circlet adorning her head was the final piece, making Pyrrha an intimidating foe even without her set of skills.

Russel and Dove were the ones to test out Pyrrha when the horn to start rung out. They were both easily and effortlessly blocked or redirected by Pyrrha who then changed her weapon to a rifle and fired a few shots at Sky. _She does it so fluidly even compared to the better trainees._ Blake notes while still watching the red headed warrior fight.

As the fight continues she charged Cardin while shifting her sword into a spear. She struck him with it once and dodged, Cardin's strike hit the shield on her back while Pyrrha came up with a powerful upwards sweep the connected along his body. As she pulled her spear back up to a thrusting position she once more struck him. The speed and precision were such that she was poised and struck hard, sliding passed him as she connected without Cardin having the chance to even react.

When Blake sees Cardin look up to where Pyrrha had stopped sliding she felt a little bad for him. He was completely outclassed one on one as Pyrrha's speed and strength already had her falling down from her jump above him, spear now a sword. Blake breathed a sigh of relief as he rolled forwards and out of the way as Pyrrha's powerful blow struck where he previously was. She wanted Pyrrha to win, but not cause any major harm, even against the bully.

Rolling into a jump she carried her momentum and all the while switched her sword again to a spear and threw it with a gunshot to increase its velocity. Dove managed to deflect it with his sword but Pyrrha tripped him with a leg sweep. _She's so fast!_ Using her semblance, not that many knew save for Ruby and Weiss and the teachers, Pyrrha pulled her spear back into her hands.

Standing upright she twirled it and for only a moment it was a rifle and she fired it. Sky blocked the shot and swung at Pyrrha with his halberd. There was a clash as it met a bronze shield. Pyrrha pushed Sky's weapon up and away as she twirled, her weapon changing to a spear she struck him with the flat end before bringing the blade around and down.

From there she spun it quickly changing it to a rifle and shooting twice before again attacking with her spear. Blake could hear that Ruby was in awe at the speed alone, not to mention how she was changing her weapon to its various forms like a pro. She truly did had mastery over her weapon. Pyrrha's body twists and turns along with her weapon, her tall stature and muscular physique giving her more strength than most girls. Sky is sent flying backwards at the combination of Pyrrha's spear thrust and a gunshot making it so much more powerful.

Cardin got struck as he watched his teammate soar past him. A horizontal strike to his core before he blocks the return strike from Pyrrha's sword. The share a few more blows as each block before Cardin winds up for a powerful hit. Pyrrha just cartwheels to the side eliciting a cheer from many of the onlookers, classmates some of which were long time fans.

Pyrrha waits for a reason that Blake doesn't know, but Cardin seeing this, spins bringing his mace flying at her. Raising her shield Pyrrha blocked but is sent skidding back several meters still on her feet. Sky had rushed around and tried to strike Pyrrha from behind as she regathered herself. It wasn't a flip that she did but a jump and a twist.

Cardin bore down on her again while she was in the air and struck. Using her shield Pyrrha took the blow and its momentum. Landing on her side she proceeded to leg sweep Sky who fell easily. Blake's eyes widened as Pyrrha put all her weight onto the back of her neck before pushing herself back to her feet with a backwards flip using her neck strength and a leg flick that created momentum.

The movement caused Cardin to miss a punch that he threw. Pyrrha charged him and rolled over his back twirling in the air after pushing off him. She threw her shield. It struck Cardin square in the head and bounced over doing the same to Sky. There was a large amount of cheering.

An acrobatic backflip allows her to grab her shield while landing on Sky's back doing even more damage. Russel and Dove then charge her while their leader recovered. Pyrrha answered with a charge of her own, connection against Russel with him nearly wrapping around her shield that she led with.

With him sent flying Dove engages Pyrrha one on one and the two trade blows. Dove reads Pyrrha's first fake attack and many others. That is until Pyrrha fakes with her sword and pivots, kicking him in the jaw with the sole of her boot. To his credit he landed on his feet while Cardin joined the fray once more with a jumping attack.

Pyrrha jumps back and turns it into a flip, firing rounds from her rifle even before she lands. Russel steps in front of Cardin and blocks them all before following Dove into close quarters combat. He overtakes Dove with a dive that turns into a rolling attack. Pyrrha blocked with her shield as his feet connect. _Come on Pyrrha! You can beat them!_ Blake silently cheered while scanning to see if any of her team is watching her.

She'd not been on good speaking terms with them since a couple of days ago, even more so since snapping at Ruby yesterday. Dove and Russel press their attack as they see the advantage. Two versus one they strike rapidly. Three blades versus Pyrrha's one and a shield. She does well blocking Dove with her sword and Russel with her shield. _She still hasn't taken a hit!_ Blake realises as she looks to the aura levels displayed overhead for everyone to see.

Even as her two attackers roll and flip around her, Blake sees Pyrrha block every attack. She watches with growing unrest as Cardin swings at the warrior again. A dive roll past him lets Pyrrha evade the hit while allowing herself to reposition herself with her opponents all in front. Three shoots erupted from her rifle that changed from a sword during her roll, Cardin spinning his mace blocked all three as he charged yet again.

Blake let out a laugh as Pyrrha countered his jump with one of her own. A hard knee connected with his chin and as the two landed, Cardin unbalanced, Pyrrha attacked and put him on the back foot, mixing in kicks with her sword play. Though Cardin might be strong, Pyrrha matches him blow for blow, never allowing him to touch her as she moves her body around his blows.

Ducking or dodging she lands blow after blow as her speed was too great for Cardin to combat. He stumbles back, reeling from multiple strikes as Russel takes over. Three strikes that Pyrrha dances around find nothing but empty space. "Did you see that!" Ruby yelled from beside Blake. The Faunus could only smile at the show Pyrrha was putting on, no one could call this a match.

Pyrrha rests her blade on the back of her neck and performed several twirls with it becoming a spear. Russel threw a sword, something they were told never to do in a fight as it left oneself defenceless, thankfully he used two. He paid the price however, as Pyrrha wrapped her shield arm around her back and threw it at him. The hit stunned him and Pyrrha used the advantage to swing her spear in an arc attack him.

Dove came in to help his teammate so she turned her attention to him. Standing side on with her spear raised behind her neck held with both hands seemed awkward to Blake, but as a shot rang out the spear darted at Dove. He blocked and Pyrrha spun it around. Bang! Another shot, the tip coming from a normal grip in front of her body this time. He blocked but is sent back a few feet.

Catching her shield, the warrior charges Dove who fires a few shots of his own at Pyrrha. Every single round hits her shield before she attacks Dove who rolls away from harm. It was a surprise since most didn't see him as very athletic in the sense of rolling and jump or spins but he performed one really well. Blake heard a few murmurs from some girls in the class commenting on how cool it was that he managed to dodge the Mistral Champion like that.

It didn't last long as Cardin charged up an attack, his backswing as he wound up caught Dove and flattened him. _That useless bully! So careless._ Blake thought as she leered at the giant fool. Slamming his mace into the ground he caused it to crack and a stream flames to protrude from the broken ground. _He must have used fire dust._

It was the only explanation Blake could think of as she knew Weiss augmented her weapon with dust to achieve a greater variety in her attacks. Pyrrha, however, did a backflip and brings her head around fast to keep watch over Cardin's moves. She completely avoided the flames and landing she pivoted, launching herself at him. Landing a barrage of attacks, she sends him flying into the air and follows with a jump of her own.

As they fall apart Blake thought the match would be over when they hit the ground, only Pyrrha just continued her attack. Using her shield as a base she pushes off it right towards Cardin and wraps around him. With their backs touching and Pyrrha holding her spear shaft against his neck, she drived down, slamming Cardin into the ground that would kill anyone without aura protection.

As if to make sure, she done a backflip, kicking him in the head and causing him to flip and crash further back on the ground again. Pulling her shield back she readied herself for the fight to continue, but she righted herself as the lights came back on full and professor Goodwitch called the match. Pyrrha Nikos the victor.

Blake only realised then that she was grasping her book within her hands extremely tightly. _It's not as if she could have lost that._ She told herself, trying to calm her nerves down. There was still that feeling there that Pyrrha meant more to her than a friend, not that Blake thought they'd ever amount to anything more than that, friends.

As the warrior and professor shared some words that the rest of the class couldn't hear, Blake returned her focus to her book and her need to find the White Fang. She'd wasted enough of her precious time and worry watching Pyrrha dismantle team CRDL.

Blake thought there would be no more time for another sparring match, so it was a huge surprise when her own name got called out. Slamming her book shut she looked down at the professor, wide eyed like and animal stuck in headlights. "…. You've been rather docile for the past few classes… why don't you…".

Luckily for her a boy with grey hair and similar clothing said he'll do it. She caught the professor say his name, Mercury, but thinks little to nothing of it, until he asks to fight Pyrrha who just fought a four versus one round. Though from where she was, Blake couldn't tell if Pyrrha was tired or not, but the audacity to challenge a weakened opponent in a sparring lesson was terrible.

Both Pyrrha and professor Goodwitch seem surprised but the professor leaves it to Pyrrha to decide. _Use your head Pyrrha._ Blake pleaded while asking something of Pyrrha that she herself should be doing. Mercury got declined and said he was no longer interested. 'Hm! What a jerk". Weiss commented from Blake's left.

The last few minutes of class are spent talking before the bell signalled the end. Professor Goodwitch reminded everyone about the dance followed by the fact that Monday was the start of the missions for a lot of the teams, including Blake's.

Blake tails her team a few meters back as they leave. Too preoccupied with her book she didn't hear Sun approach until his hand turned her to face him. "You doing ok?" His question was warranted not that Blake cared.

"I'm fine". Was her simply and short reply.

Clearing his throat Sun spoke again, a different subject than her wellbeing. "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame but, you and me I'm thinking not as lame huh?"

"What?" Blake asked with a small hint of annoyance at the confusion he caused her. It was mostly due to the fact she hadn't been sleeping right the past week or so.

Her reply didn't stop Sun though. "The dance, this weekend, you wanna go or what?" His tone was hopeful and confident, something that might have worked on someone else but at that time Blake didn't want a bar of it.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I though you of all people would get that". She stated as she closed her book and walked away leaving Sun with both a surprised and sad look on his face. The rest of team RWBY looked at the slumped over, turned down Sun. He'd asked her because of an obvious attraction. While Yang was glad someone else had asked her partner, she was also concerned as she knew of another vying for her partner's attention.

Several hours later after dinner and night was falling, the energetic leader of team RWBY had called a meeting of great importance. Blake had thought it was to let her know that they would be helping her out again, but hope sank when the meeting started.

"We want you to go to the dance". It was Ruby, the leader asking her of this.

"That's ridiculous". Blake answered. _You're not even planning to go yourself._ She wanted to spit out.

"Blake we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head" Her partner said from the seat they shared on the bed.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest your grades have been suffering". Weiss chimed in, always a top student in terms of grades.

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" She answered with her voice beginning to rise, it was clear to her it was three against one.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang answered. The others including Yang went on to explain how it was thanks to Blake and Sun that they even knew the roundabout location. Weiss revealed she'd gathered information that put Vale as the highest target for Dust robberies while Yang commented on the loss of missing military tech that surely, said military, would be searching for.

"Blake… you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open". Ruby told her, referring to the bags Blake had growing under her eyes, getting worse each day.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for, one, day". Yang said holding a single finger before the Faunus's eyes.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it". Weiss sounded so sure of it as Yang attested to when she revealed that they were planning the entire event since team CFVY's mission has last longer than projected. So, they were asked to take over and organise the dance.

"Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night".

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready". Weiss followed on from Yang, both wearing joyous smiles on the faces trying their best to convince their tired and antisocial teammate it'd be fun.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked before silence feel over their team meeting.

Blake had closed her eyes and was thinking. Not of attending the dance but of how stupid and foolish her teammates were. They didn't care that there were lives on the line. Faunus or human for that matter. So she said the only thing that she could think of.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time". She said before getting up from her bed and walking to the door. None of the others could even say a word as their friend declined, even the sweet deal of being promised a great night by the two who were running the show.

"I'll be in the library". She told them bluntly before shutting the door. Jaune was there and they exchanged a strange look. Blake knew why he was there since he had a guitar in his hand. _Not you too._ She groaned internally before going to her destination.

* * *

 **Wanted to practice writing some fighting so Pyrrha's match against team CRDL was a good opportunity. Followed the episode with a small or was it a big change in Pyrrha declining to fight Mercury? What consequences will that have further down the line?**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or some constructive criticism I'd appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who is following or just tuning in.**


	8. Chapter 8: Yang's Plan B

**Chapter #8: Yang's Plan B**

* * *

Pyrrha had rested long enough since the days earlier sparring session and as night began to fall she and Jaune went up to their usual spot on the roof where Pyrrha had been instructing Jaune since the beginning of the first semester.

It was a nice, easy time for Pyrrha as she taught her partner how to use a sword. At first, he'd been completely useless but his dedication over the few months they'd been at Beacon was already showing.

Though his sword play was improving quickly he was still no match for most students one on one, but he could take beating better than most due to his abnormal amount of aura, and was a good strategist. She taught him techniques and angles, combinations and counter attacks. How to move his sword more fluidly and how his body movement could help him achieve that.

As their training neared the hour mark it was clear Jaune was having fun and he chained a flurry of strikes together. Pyrrha, of course, blocked each of the with her own sword. Jaune grinned at one point as he pushed Pyrrha back. She returned the grin and performed a leg sweep that knocked the boy to the ground.

His swordplay might have improved exponentially, but his hand to hand, or in this case, foot to leg combat hadn't really been touch on. This allowed Pyrrha to take advantage of him inexperience and use different methods to beat him easily.

"Ahahamhmhm. Well done. Your sword play's improved immensely". She told him as she pulled him to his feet once he'd grabbed the hand she offered.

"Couldn't have done it without ya".

"So, are you ready to move on to aura?" She asked, knowing how much he hated trying to get his semblance to activate.

"I'm actually thinking we just skip aura tonight. Might go on a jog or something". The tone in which he spoke only confirmed what Pyrrha suspected was coming. He always got frustrated with learning aura.

"Come on, I know you get frustrated but you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now". She wasn't sure of anything regarding his aura and semblance. For all she knew it could happen tomorrow or a week, or even months from now. But she was sure her team leader would eventually reach his goal.

"That's, not it. It's just…. It's dumb". Pyrrha held the smile on her face as Jaune said this.

"What is it?" _If I can't help Blake then perhaps I can help Jaune?_ She wondered. "Jaune, you know you can tell me". She continued, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"It's…Weiss".

"Oh. What about her?" She didn't need to ask, she along with most of the others could see Jaune's infatuation with the Ice Queen.

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. Big surprise, right?" She was both amazed and a tad angry. Amazed because Jaune had the courage to at least ask, angry because now he too had been shot down.

"Well, I believe the saying goes, "There's plenty of fish in the sea". Her attempt to lessen the tension didn't seem to work as Jaune countered something which saddened her.

"That's easy for you to say, you've probably got guys clamouring each other just to ask you out". She chuckles nervously. Though that wasn't entirely untrue she wasn't after anyone save for a sweet, but troubled cat Faunus from team RWBY.

"You'd be surprised". Is all she offers in defence.

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the ball I'll wear a dress. Heh". He called over his shoulder as he headed for the window and their room. Since his back was to her, Pyrrha felt no need to put on a smile. Instead she let her eyes and expression drop into something resembling worry, sadness. _I guess I'll be seeing you in a dress then. If I turn up._

* * *

After reassuring Weiss, Ruby, Sun, and Neptune that Blake would be attending the dance tomorrow night, Yang left the hall in their hands and proceeded to the library where Blake had headed to earlier.

It was easy enough to find her, and fun to wind her up with a laser pointer. She giggled as Blake became visibly irritated and started stomping at the red dot as all else around her seemed to be of little concern. She just followed it blindly, around the corner right into a waiting Yang who grabbed her by the wrist.

"We need to talk". She said before dragging her off to an empty classroom where she could share something with Blake that would hopefully convince her to take it easy.

Yang takes a seat on the teacher's desk, sitting right in the middle of it with her legs crossed as she watches Blake pacing. She was going to let Blake in on how her and Ruby were only half sisters, about their real mothers.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath".

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down". Much like she herself had to learn to do years ago, almost the hard way.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down". Blake argue back, still annoyed that she'd been dragged away from her research on the computer.

"It's not a luxury. It's a necessity".

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick". Blake argued again.

"And we're going to. But first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say". Yang answered in a soft tone so that Blake wouldn't need to raise her voice.

Blake looks to the seating of the classroom considering what to do. It only took a few moments before she half sat on the desk with a reluctant "Fine". From there Yang doesn't waste any time. She had a few hours at best to convince Blake to go to the dance and who knew if the Faunus even had a dress ready.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch. An island just of the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen. Our dad taught at signal and mum would take on missions around the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose….".

Yang pauses after this let Blake run it through her head a few times, but Yang was smiling as she remembered. "And she was like... Super mum. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters". She holds up a clenched fist with a prideful smile, one that shows no sorrow.

"Then, one day she left for a mission and... never came back". Her smile faded immediately as she continued. Blake just watched on with an almost blank stare. "It was tough, Ruby was really torn up but, I think she was still too young to get what was going on, y'know". Blake's eyes moved and her expression softened a little, hearing her partner talk of her mother's passing.

"My dad just kinda, shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost, she was the second. The first, was my mum". This time Blake's eyes fell wide in shock. Her mouth hung open as Yang revealed her and Ruby to be half siblings. Yang of course noticed her sudden change in expression and smiled softly. _Finally some emotion in her._

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together Summer and Qrow. And that she'd left me with him just after I was born". She'd thought that little bit would have made her partner show even more of her caring nature but it didn't seem to do anything more. _Perhaps she's still in shock?_ Regardless, Yang continued.

"No one has seen her since". She says with a small crack in her voice, as if tears were coming up.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked point blank with no hint of anger or frustration in her voice. This time it was filled with worry and curiosity, and also concern. _So catlike._ Yang thinks with a smile.

Yang lets loose a deep sigh. "That question. Why?" She gets to her feet and faces the chalk board. "I didn't know the answer but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about, I'd ask anyone I could about what they knew about her". The memories of her previous actions began to play out again in her head, something she'd done that she still regretted.

"Then, one day I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house and put Ruby in a wagon and headed out". Hearing not a sound from Blake she carried on, back still facing her friend.

"I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted, but I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care, I had made it. That's when I saw them, those, burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. Might as well have been served on a silver platter".

Hoping that Blake was listening and understanding what she was trying to say through her and Ruby's past situation they were placed in and the danger they faced. She wanted Blake to realise that slowing down was necessary. "But, as luck would have it. Our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night". Her smile fell, her eyes fell, her posture fell. _Don't make the same mistake as me Blakey._

"Yang… I'm sorry that happened to you… and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different!" That louder and stubborn voice filled the brawler's ears yet again, after she'd just spilled out a dear secret of hers and Ruby's. "I'm not a child and this isn't just a search for answers. I can't just…."

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me". _Never again._ She repeated silently within the safety of her mind.

"We're going to find the answers we're looking for Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?" She finished posing a question that she though Blake would understand, being the smart person that Yang knew her to be.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" The dark-haired Faunus replied. This time it was more than Yang could take. She wouldn't sit there with only words to offer her stupid friend, she'd act and show Blake how weak she really was at that point.

"No, you don't understand!" She yelled turning to her teammate with her eyes flaming red. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do!?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake yelled back adamantly.

"You'd lose!" Yang told her, giving her a weakened push that Blake didn't or couldn't stop.

"I can stop him!" She answered back pushing off the desk and striking an arm out, hitting Yang in the shoulder.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shoves her again, a little harder but without the intent to hurt her friend. Blake falls against the desk needing it to support herself as she looks back at the fiery brawler standing before her looking ready for a fight.

Yang watched Blake stood up and tensed, as if preparing to sustain a strike. But Yang would never do that to her. Instead she stepped closer and threw her arms around Blake, squeezing her into a tight embrace.

"I'm not asking you to stop… just please… Get some rest. Not just for you. But for the people you care about". She meant her whole team and friends she made outside their team.

* * *

As Yang broke from the hug and walked up the stairs leading from the room, Blake turned and watched. She was feeling a little stupid, weak, and very thankful that Yang had actually been so up front about what she was doing to herself.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance". She winks and carried on out leaving Blake alone to let out a deep sigh. _I've been an idiot haven't I._ Is all the time she gets to think before that friendly voice is back.

"Oh, I forgot. Choose wisely about who you want to take to the dance… if you come". Yang's smile was full of mischief, but Blake was lost on the matter. Only Sun had asked her to the dance.

"What do you mean? Sun's the only one who asked me". A look of shock and anger flashes through Yang's lilac eyes.

"Umm… Pyrrha asked you too, remember?"

"Well… yeah now I do. But that was just to try and get me to attend… Wasn't it?" She asked her golden-haired partner who smiles knowingly before leaving. "Yang!... That was part of your plan, wasn't it? She didn't really want to go with me right?"

Yang just started to laugh as the seriousness of their conversation seemed to be giving way to a more light hearted and a different subject entirely. "Who knows. Perhaps you should ask her yourself?"

With that she shuts the door behind her and this time properly left Blake alone with her thoughts. _She didn't mean it…. She couldn't want…. Doesn't want to go with me…._ She told herself as she slumped into one of the seats. Head in her hands she shook her head. Yang had implied there were two options and now she knew exactly who she had to pick between if she decided to show.

Realising she was torn between two choices, her heart ached. On one hand, she had her fellow Faunus and male friend in Sun. The one who'd helped her when she exposed herself as a Faunus to her team and fought the White Fang on the docks of Vale. She couldn't dispute that he was handsome with his spikey light blonde hair and abdomen on display, that and he did seem caring.

On the other was Pyrrha, strong, loyal, beautiful in more ways than one and the person Blake had feelings for. The only real problem was that she didn't know, doubted that Pyrrha had feelings for her too and it was making it hard to choose her.

There was the time she broken down and the one to comfort her was Pyrrha, the time she'd left the library in a hurry only for Pyrrha to find her in her secret spot. There was the time when they were messaging each other late at night. Not to mention she wasn't at all put off when she found out Blake was a Faunus.

"Argh! How do I choose?!" She yelled at the spot where the teacher would be to answer any questions asked in class. Silence, emptiness, that's all that Blake got in return for her question. Whether it was the fear of past mistakes and decisions or simply because she was over extending herself. Blake felt a chill run down her spine that made her ears flatten against her head.

She didn't want to be alone again, she didn't want to be the girl who keeps running. For what felt like hours Blake remained in the classroom debating back and forth whether to choose one of the two who had asked her even though she'd denied them both right away. _They'd just throw it back in my face, wouldn't they? I embarrassed or hurt them and they'd just return the favour._

"I could just go alone… or see if Yang will put up with me… at least then they can't say I didn't go". There she realised two more options. Don't go, or go without a partner, a date. Both seemed like reasonable and preferred choices to Blake but she shook her head.

"No. I should go… with someone". Blake stood with shaky legs and felt dizzy. She grabbed the desk below and above. A mixture of tiredness and nerves had taken their toll on the worn-down Faunus. Steeling herself she regained her balance and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes with an amber blaze, her decision was made.

"I'm taking…."

* * *

 **Surprise! Another chapter so soon, what's going on. I just carried on straight from the previous knowing what I wanted to include. The backstory Yang gave stunned me the first time I watched it. Even now I still get a few chills.**

 **So, the big question is, who is Blake going to the dance with now that she'd decided to go. Will it be Sun or Pyrrha? Or maybe she'll just take Yang?**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who is following or just tuning in.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dance Arrives

**Chapter #9: The Dance Arrives**

* * *

With the Beacon Dance in but a few hours there was a sense of urgency within the student dormitories as all attending were getting ready, and those who were not were either helping or uninterested. Inside the room where team JNPR resided the team was getting ready. Jaune and Ren had gone and got themselves ready save for their black blazers with red trimmings, the standard dress code for all the boys attending the dance, though the red trimmings could be changed out for a preferred colour.

Underneath they wore a white dress shirt with a greyed vest. A bowtie was standard with the option of a neck tie being avoided by the two boys from team JNPR. Nora dressed up in a pink shoulder-less dress with a white skirt. The two parts were joined and the seam made the top part look like a pink heart. Something that Pyrrha found suited the bomber rather well.

Pyrrha helped her put her make up on and even helped with her hair. She'd hurried the boys out into the hallway for a time leaving just her and Nora alone. This allowed them to get Nora dressed without the risk of slipping up and exposing the shorter girl.

"There we go. All done". Pyrrha announced with a bright smile. Nora went to take a look in the mirror and smiled brightly. Doing a couple of twirls, she stopped and faced Pyrrha, her smile fading to a more serious or natural face.

"You should come. I'll dance with you for a bit and I'm sure the others will too". Nora told her, hoping to get the redhead to attend the dance. She knew how being turned down by Blake had crushed her teammate and friend.

"Thank you, Nora. But I'll just stay here and you can tell me about it later". Pyrrha put on one of her well-practiced smiles as her thoughts drifted to doing some training while everyone went off to the dance.

"Why don't you go ask her again?" The thought made Pyrrha feel cold. She didn't want to go through another rejection. "I bet that dress you got would look great!" Nora continued trying to egg Pyrrha into going.

"Yes well… I guess I'll have to wait for another occasion to wear it". Pyrrha rubbed her arm and looked out the window. _I hope…_ There was a knock at the door, the boys wanting to know if their female counterparts were finished getting Nora changed.

"We're done now!" Pyrrha yelled as she moved to her bed, once more looking to Nora who again looked in the mirror with a big grin. _She does look…_ There's another knock at the door puzzling Pyrrha since she just said they could re-enter.

This time Nora went to open the door with a hop in her step. Pyrrha just grabbed her scroll and lay back on her bed as she opened it to the school's student page. There, taking up most of the home screen was the dance. It churned her stomach seeing it and knowing she wasn't going.

 _Why couldn't Blake say yes… or someone else ask me to go._ Pyrrha wondered, almost letting tears well up in her eyes. Of course, there wasn't anyone else she wanted to go with anyway. Her name is what stopped her and made her blink a few times. It was Nora calling out to her. She doesn't bother to sit up. She was just about to ask what she wanted when.

"Pyrrha! It's for you". There was a bit of enthusiasm in her voice, or was it excitement, anticipation. Sitting up She glanced to the door with tedious eyes. That was until she saw standing at the door, a pale girl with black hair and these captivating amber pools she had for eyes that made her heart stop. Only for a moment.

Pyrrha got to her feet quickly and walked to the door, shaking ever so slightly. _What? Why is she here now… she'd not going either?_ She thought, seeing Blake in her normal clothing. Blake too was visibly nervous, while behind her both Jaune and Ren quickly turned away. Pyrrha peered out the corner of her eyes to see Nora trying her best not to jump up and down. She stopped a meter from Blake and smiled.

"Good evening Blake. What can I do for you?" She asked her usual happy tone, but underneath she didn't know what to think. Blake looked a lot better though. Her eyes didn't have the same bags as they had under them yesterday. _Yang must have gotten her to sleep, What a relief._ Pyrrha puts it down to before a soft cough made her focus.

"I came to ask if you were serious about asking me to the dance the other day?" Because they all knew about her being a Faunus Blake didn't even hide how her bow moved as the ears beneath turned back signalling she was anxious. Pyrrha had to take a moment to think and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I was serious". Is all she said before waiting to see if there was anything more. And to her relief Blake's eyes seemed to light up and her bow straightened.

"Then it wasn't just you guys trying to convince me the dance would be… Fun". She paused and looked away. When her eyes came back to Pyrrha's the redhead gently shook her head, a small smile crawling onto her face. Blake's eyes darted to that smile and she too started. That was until she took a deep breath.

"Pyrrha. Umm… Would you… still like to attend the dance with me?" There was a silence that hung over the two as neither dared to say anything. Blake for fear of pushing, Pyrrha because her scrambled brain was still trying process what was just asked.

A small squeal from within the room made Pyrrha jump a little before glaring at Nora who was making hand gestures to the champion. Blushing, Pyrrha returned to her view of Blake who looked terribly nervous, petrified even.

"I'd love to". She said with a huge smiled on her face. Blake in realising her answer relaxed her tense posture and beamed back.

"I hope you had a dress ready… If not, we can…"

"She has a dress! It's really pretty!" Nora yelled, interrupting Blake from around the corner out of Blake's view. She'd forgotten Nora was there even though she had answered the door. Pyrrha growled Nora out of embarrassment and the bomber covered her mouth with both hands.

"I'll message your scroll when I'm ready. Or perhaps when everyone else is ready? How does that sound?" The Faunus nodded and gave a small bow before leaving. Jaune and Ren entered the room once she'd left. And as soon as the door closed Nora charged into Pyrrha hugging her tightly. It was tighter than Pyrrha thought it would be, forgetting that although Nora was small, she was probably the most physically strong in their group.

Patting her head Pyrrha looked to her male counterparts. Ren had a soft smile while Jaune gave her a thumbs up. Pyrrha was embarrassed yet at the same time overjoyed that Blake had gained the courage to ask her to the dance. It was all coming together and she was incredibly thankful. _What did you do Yang?_ She wondered.

But she only had a short time before the dance and Nora had already moved to get the red dress ready. After a quick shower and the boys being expelled from the room once more, Pyrrha, with the aid of Nora gets into her dance dress. Though it was a dance it was akin to a prom, something that normal girls in normal school looked forward to in their final years.

Yet at Beacon, a school for huntsmen and huntresses in training the occasion was because of the Vytal Festival and Tournament. It served to entertain the students of the hunter school from each year group. The contestants from the other schools that had already arrived were their honoured guests and most welcome at the dance. That and every student at the host school, this time Beacon, are allowed to partake in the dance.

She tied her hair back in her traditional waist length ponytail curled into a very slight and loose ringlet. She had Nora help her with the make up since neither usually wore much before Nora aided her in putting on her red dress. The turtleneck dress had a split down the righthand side to allow her to move easily and show off a little bit of skin. Being sleeveless was another plus for Pyrrha.

For the final additions Nora insisted on putting the champion's dark red high heels on making her even taller than her already six feet. While Nora did that, Pyrrha secured her bronze circlet, something that was necessary anywhere she went or anything she did, it made her feel at ease.

Standing she looked in the mirror and smiled, but she'd rather have someone else's opinion. "How do I look Nora?" She asked and did a twirl. It was then that the door opened and the boys returned. Jaune just gawked while Ren let out a whistle that made Pyrrha blush.

"See even Ren thinks you look good, and Jaune can't even speak". Nora grinned ear to ear.

"Pyrrha, I am sure Blake will be blown away". Ren's reassurance lifted a huge weight from Pyrrha who looked into the mirror once more. The dress did pronounce a few things but she was more than willing to put up with the staring, so long as Blake was the main one doing said staring.

Team JNPR sat around and talked waiting for the time to head out. Pyrrha remained mostly quiet and thought about certain things on her mind. She thought herself incapable of forming meaningful relationships, but that was before she'd gone to Beacon. There she'd found herself a part of a team filled with people with their own quirks and thought it wonderful as she fit in so well.

Her confidence had been near shattered when Blake had brushed her off earlier in the week. But with a night of entertainment and fun ahead of her, as well as a choreographed dance Jaune had so adamantly insisted they learn. It was setting up to be a night they would never forget. Even more important for Pyrrha was the fact that this dance was going to deepen the bonds with the people closest to her. People she thought she would never have found. Especially Blake.

Because of her training and upbringing, she had never been around many people, save for family and trainers, tutors, and the occasional person of her age. This is what lead to Pyrrha's slight awkwardness around others and her slow process into trying to show Blake that she was interested in her, in a way more than a simple friend should. Though neither of them had openly admitted this to one another there was one who had seen the connection, the desire early.

Yang Xiao Long. The brawler had caught onto the mouse and mouse game with both looking at one another with longing, but neither having the courage to tell the other how they felt. She'd tried to help Pyrrha and did so. She was glad when Pyrrha asked the Faunus to the dance but it all fell through thanks to Blake's obsession with the White Fang.

Pyrrha began to wonder what Blake was going to look like, her date to the dance and person of particular interest. A knock at the door made her jump. Ren went to get it and surprisingly it was someone she hadn't expected, none of them had. A friendly wave and smile with the flick of a tail, Sun.

* * *

After Blake had asked Pyrrha and the redhead had said yes, she'd walked back across the hall to her own room where her team was all getting ready for the dance. Yang was wearing a short, white halter neck dress with a pale grey hem and white pumps. Her hair was still like it usually is, wild and untameable. Blake couldn't help but stare for a moment. Her partners lilac eyes and golden hair in combination with that white dress just seemed to work.

"So? How did it go? You coming?" She asked while tying the strap that held her dress up around the back of her neck. The enormous amount of hair was getting in the way so Blake pushed her around and took over. She made quick work of tying it up and turned Yang around, giving the dress a small tug to make sure it was secure.

Yang didn't thank Blake, she was too busy waiting for her Faunus partner to answer her question. Blake nodded shyly, the bow on her head lowering a little, a dead giveaway that she was feeling a little uncomfortable. But the squeal and sudden embrace helped. Feeling the floor beneath her again she cleared her throat.

"Can you help me with my dress?" Yang just brushed that question aside as if it were a give in and happily started helping Blake out of her clothes so she could get changed. This was right when Weiss go up from her seat on her bed, giving Blake a clear view at her attire. Another short white dress that was also sleeveless, with cutouts on both sides of her waist showing a rare glimpse of skin. Around her neck and upper chest was a translucent mesh and lastly, pumps like Yang's.

Then from behind the heiress popped Ruby. The dress suited her oh so well, handpicked by Yang who had insisted her little sister attend the dance like Blake. _I wonder how Yang managed to convince Ruby?_ She found herself wondering as her eyes examined their team leader.

A short, red, and sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The centre or bodice of the dress split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. Just like Weiss's dress, around her neck and upper chest was a translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. Unlike the other two Ruby was wearing black stockings and matching black pumps.

"She's gorgeous". Blake breathed as her clothing fell to the floor. Thankfully Ruby was shying away and Weiss was fixing up something on the dressso they weren't looking a Blak'es rather exposed body. Yang was quick to help Blake into her own dress and fasten it around her. She'd showered earlier just in case, in anticipation for asking Pyrrha.

Feeling her hair being pushed aside Blake knew that Yang was doing the same for her as she'd done her Yang not five minutes ago. As the brawler spun the Faunus about, all that was needed was the pumps to finish off her outfit. Yang had a smirk on her face and hands on her hips, obviously proud that she got Blake to attend, but also admiring her partner's looks.

"Damn, Pyrrha had better thank me after the dance. And do tell her that you both owe me at least one dance during the night". Blake blushed and pushed Yang away who just burst into laughter at how easily she could make Blake blush. Grumbling her thankfulness, she made her way to Weiss's rather large mirror, she was finally thankful it. Brushing her hair aside and making sure her bow was secure she looked herself over.

Covering her body and some of her legs was a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that had a split up the right side and a black collar. Translucent black mesh covered her shoulders and chest, décolletage and back, much like Weiss and Ruby's. Decorative black swirls covered the left side of the dress and continued up the left strap. Smiling at how she looked, happy with how she felt, dressed up and ready to have fun there wasn't a single thought about the White Fang.

Instead her mind was filled with what Pyrrha would be wearing, what she would look like and how they'll interact during the night. _Dear Oum! I asked Pyrrha Nikos to the dance._ She realises. A Faunus with a questionable background and the four-time champion of Mistral. Beauty and the beast though she was sure Pyrrha would explain how she was the beast with her preferences for combat while Blake would be the beauty in her eyes.

Seeing the joyous look slipping from Blake's face Yang quickly slung an arm around her. "What's up partner?" She said as if it was nothing.

"You think Pyrrha will find me acceptable?" Her question wasn't simply about the dress, the dance, or even as a friend. She wanted to know if Yang thought Pyrrha would find all of those aspects acceptable, more than acceptable. A huff and a simple rumble of laughter was all it took to make Blake's smile return.

"Please. If she doesn't find this…" Yang gestured to the entirety of Blake. "… Then I suppose I'd have to kick her ass". Blake had to cover her mouth as she began to laugh. Yang got this look in her eyes as though she needed to now prove she could.

"I'll do it. I will". She reiterated with the utmost confidence. Weiss caught her sentence and looked over having finished with Ruby.

"What are you going on about now Yang?" She asked crossing her arms.

"She said she'll beat up Pyrrha". Blake quickly said. Yang just stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. She was sure she could do it yet none of her teammates believed so. Even her little sister Ruby started to laugh making Yang uncharacteristically back down.

While the three laughed and Yang melted away into the background, Blake stopped, thinking about how grateful she was for all the support the brawler had given her. All the guidance she'd provided and the secret of the sisters. She walked over and took Yang by surprise with a hug.

"Well now. This is… something". Yang said happily wrapping her arms around Blake.

"Shut up, you'll ruin the moment". Blake retorted with a smile.

"Oh… Pyrrha wouldn't want us having a moment". Yang replied making Blake push her away. There was a face full of satisfaction. Yang had teased Blake and she'd walked right into it. But if it meant that bright smile the brawler sometimes wore was back then she wouldn't complain too much.

They still had some time before the dance so the questions were beginning to be asked. They all found out pretty quickly, from Yang, that Blake did in fact have a date. And that date was quite the renowned person. Of course, Ruby and Weiss both immediately guessed Pyrrha and Blake's flustered mumbling and questioning about how they knew only confirmed what they'd suspected.

Weiss refused to answer who she was going with and Ruby ended up just going alone. Yang however was the surprise of the group when she admitted she had in fact been asked to the dance and said yes. But she wouldn't tell them anything more only. "You'll see". Which made Ruby extremely curious.

She had just started to beg her sister to tell her who it was when there was a knock at the door. Luckily too as Blake was sure Ruby would've messed up her and Yang's dresses. Weiss answered the door and as Blake's eyes meet the blue that belong to Sun, her smile quickly faded.

Behind him she could see Ren looking over his shoulder mouthing something. _Why is their door open? Did he go there first?_ She wondered. Hearing her name called brought her back to reality and she got up. Standing by the door with Weiss slightly in front of her Sun asked a single question.

"Blake… Are you actually taking Pyrrha to the dance?" His voice was filled with disbelief and hurt. Blake could only nod to his question. She knew she had to hurt one of them and had chosen to hurt her fellow Faunus in favour of a human girl in Pyrrha.

"I see. If you'd rather choose a human over one of your own kind then so be it". There was an anger, a disappointment in his eyes that. That spark in his eyes made Blake's blood run cold as her already pale complexion turned even sicklier colour. She had seen that look in someone else's eyes, a certain Faunus that she used to be involved with. Adam.

He took off and while no one moved for a time, Ruby using her semblance darted out the door and after him. Blake stood there breathing heavily, a slight sweat had begun and threatened to ruin some of her makeup until Weiss cooled the area with a glyph made with ice dust.

Although the two had a rocky start Weiss certainly knew the times when she needed to be supportive and it really did help. She thanked her teammate and friend before looking back out the door. She saw a blur of red before Ren shut the door.

"It'll be ok Blakey, I'm sure Ruby will get through to him. She's good like that". Yang told her, a reassured hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yang. You and I should get to the hall. We need to be there to greet the guests". This made the brawler sigh, but she quickly smiled and spun.

"See you soon Blakey. Don't forget to pick your date up". Date, this word was one that made her blush. Date made it sound like a relationship to Blake, she wondered if it had the same effect on Pyrrha.

She closed the door being the only one left. Having time alone let her mind wander, but this time it didn't wander far, only to the next room over where Pyrrha was getting ready and waiting for Blake to pick her up and escort her to the dance she was now eagerly awaiting.

The door burst open making Blake jump to her feet and reach for Gambol Shroud which wasn't on her back. Staring wide eyed at the door and the culprit she growled lowly causing Ruby to apologise incessantly.

"Time to grab your date". Ruby finally said, signalling the beginning of the night and the start of Blake's constant worry about how she should now act. With Ruby knocking on the door and Jaune answering it made Blake's heart began to work overtime. Ren and Nora left the room first, arms linked like a real couple while Jaune had to go and grab something. Ruby went with him leaving Blake standing at the door, terrified of what was to follow.

And that's when it happened. From her right, someone could be heard moving, stepping closer, someone in heels. Her cat ears could make certain of that sound. A dark red heel containing a pale foot and lower leg, then more leg followed by a red that continued up past pronounced hips, a thin waist and over a bosom she knew was larger than her own.

She came to meet those emerald eyes with her amber ones and her heart skipped more than one beat as she stood stunned by Pyrrha's beauty. She looked over the dress again in awe. The turtleneck dress had a split down the righthand side just like her own and she could see a little pale thigh skin. _Oh my Oum! She is a goddess._ Blake concluded before looking up into Pyrrha's eyes once more.

Only, she found Pyrrha's eyes absent from the meeting. Pyrrha was letting her own eyes travel over the attire Blake wore and she had the cutest blush Blake had ever seen. She obviously thought Blake was still looking her over and had taken the opportunity to do the same. Check out her date and admire the view.

As her eyes finally came up and met Blake's, she blushed even redder. A smile followed it and the two stood there simply gazing into each other's eyes. Either too afraid or just taking their time, it soon took too long as Ren coughed from down the hall. The pair giggled and Blake, since she'd been the one to ask when the answer was yes, held her arm out like the gentleman would.

Pyrrha glanced down and slipped her arm around Blake's making their skin touch. It was a sensation that Blake wouldn't soon forget, and when Pyrrha stepped closer she had to look up. She realised how short she was beside Pyrrha, around half a foot shorter. Clearing her mind, she breathed.

"Shall we go to the dance… Milady". Pyrrha giggled and grabbed onto Blake's arm with her free hand, securing herself to the Faunus's side with both arms.

"Lead the way Blake". She said happily. The smile on their faces was genuine and in front of them Ren had to keep turning Nora's head back to face in front of them as she constantly glanced back at the awkward couple with a joyful expression.

Behind them both Jaune and Ruby appeared to be without dates and silently talked among themselves. Both saying how happy they were that Blake was going to the dance, but also that their own respective dates would show up or already be at the hall waiting for them.

Once they arrived and opened the door Jaune and Ruby went in first. After that was Ren and Nora. Finally, the duo of Blake and Pyrrha, with the latter still holding onto the Faunus with both hands. Their greeter was none other than the one who had tried so hard to get them together and to the dance. Yang.

"Now don't you two look perfect". She said immediately causing them both to blush. They turn to each other. The champion looking down and the Faunus up. Blake's heart skipped a beat at the closeness of the two. _I could just… tip toe and steal a kiss._

"Thank you, Yang. I'll be sure to give Blake a night she'll never forget". Those words made Blake's ears tingle. A promise like that, a positive memory that she would hold dear, that was something she was looking forward to. But right then, she was the happiest girl in the room with her want to be girlfriend wrapped around her arm.

* * *

 **So, I finally got to the dance. The Renora couple was a give in, I love that coupling. As for the rest of the usual party I'm sure some of you can guess whose going with who.**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who is following or just tuning in.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Friendly Warning

**Chapter #10: A Friendly Warning**

* * *

They seemed to be in the middle group that arrived as the hall wasn't yet packed, but was still littered with people. Ruby and Jaune went off to the punch bowl while Nora dragged Ren to the food. _Of course Nora would want to eat first._ Pyrrha thought, a laugh escaping her mouth before a gentle tug reminded her that she was the one being led, and by none other than her date. Blake.

Still clinging to her date's arm Pyrrha was lead to the refreshments where she finally let go. Blake surprised her by insisting she be the one to pour the pair a drink each. She let the Faunus do just that as she observed with a soft smile, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Blake's long black hair was longer than she thought and was well kept unlike a certain brawler's. She couldn't help but make that small comparison between the two partners. One was an introvert while the other an extrovert. One had bundles of energy and spoke loudly. The other seemed flat most of the time and rarely spoke.

Not only that but Pyrrha was sure Yang could get any guy or girl she wanted. She too was an attractive girl, not her type but still. _I wonder if she found herself a date?_ She wondered. Turning her eyes from an upwards glance and back to Blake. She saw the slightest shaking as she poured the second drink.

There was already evidence that Blake had missed some of her pouring and it made Pyrrha want to coddle the girl. She refrained from doing so, but she did step closer and leaned down. She placed one hand on Blake's lower back and the other on the jug to stop Blake's sudden jolt of surprise from spilling even more.

"I've got it Blake". She said softly. Blake did allow Pyrrha to take over and finish pouring the drinks. She was nervous, but it seemed not nearly as much as the Faunus girl who downed her entire drink immediately. It was then that Pyrrha was glad they were non-alcoholic, but guessed Blake was wishing the opposite.

Pyrrha, not wanting her to feel embarrassed or wondering if she was the only one, downed her drink in one go. Fruity, apple and mango. Licking her lips, she looked to Blake whose eyes were bulging. She frowned wondering why.

"You look like a cat licking food from around its mouth". Blake stated while covering her mouth and trying her best not to laugh. Pyrrha just blushed a bright red and huffed. She did have a tendency to lick her lips when she enjoyed the taste of something, but to be called catlike by a cat Faunus was a little strange.

So, she leaned down and whispered. "So, I'm more like you than I thought hmm?" Looking upwards before looking down sideways at Blake, a smile on her face. Blake's face went a deep shade of red that Pyrrha had to laugh at. _So, she can deal it but not take it._ She made a note not to tease her too much tonight, after all, tonight was a good chance for her to become more than friends with Blake.

"I'm teasing Blake". Pyrrha told her as she hooked her arms around Blake's once more. Her heart immediately speeding up. This closeness was something she'd never experienced before and was something she wanted to keep, however, there were a few people already looking at them and feeling Blake's reserved nature making her pull away ever so slightly she reluctantly unwrapped her arms.

Blake did seem sorry as their eyes met, but Pyrrha just smiled. Blake had only made her mind to come to the dance a few hours ago and she didn't want to risk making her leave before it even really begun. She wanted to dance with the Faunus and help her enjoy the night. If that meant being patient then that's just what she'd be.

So the pair walked around and talked with others. As more people arrived both Weiss and Yang were able to be freed from their duties and one thing that happened quickly was such a shock that Blake couldn't get a response from Pyrrha. She was busy, staring at the odd pairing.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong?" Blake asked, touching the Champion's cheek to get her attention. It worked and Pyrrha looked sideways with a grin. She pointed over to where Jaune was and as people moved Blake's eyes too widened.

"I guess he asked Weiss to the dance again". Pyrrha said with a joyous grin. Proud that her partner had the courage to ask again, something she herself hadn't the courage to do.

"Wasn't she going to ask Neptune to the dance though?" Blake added. She then remembered their little girl's meeting and Weiss had indeed said she was going to ask Neptune.

"You're right. I wonder if she changed her mind?" Beside her Blake shook her head.

"I doubt it. Perhaps she got turned down and didn't want to come alone?" _That is… certainly a possibility._ Pyrrha thought, but found it hard to think that Neptune would have turned Weiss down. They seemed to click upon their first meeting while Weiss was playing a board game.

"It doesn't matter. Jaune looks happy… Kind of". Pyrrha felt that something was off. Jaune was smiling and his mouth was moving, but she could see even from where she was that he was tense. She wanted to help him out when she realised something. Her own tenseness and Blake's had gone as they watched their teammates, their friends.

Neither said anything for a while. It wasn't awkwardness so much as deciding whether to stick to themselves or to aid their friends in their struggle. Acting boldly Pyrrha took Blake's hand in hers and began walking. There was a small yelp at the hand holding but there was never a moment where either tried to pull away.

"Hello". Pyrrha chimed in causing the pair to face her. Immediately she registered two faces of relief. She would have laughed if she wasn't so unsure about the situation she had dragged herself and Blake into.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said happily. She knew her partner well enough to know this tone. He used it when she bailed him out of some predicament.

"Don't you two just look darling". Weiss said with a wide grin. Pyrrha followed her eyes to where the heiress was looking and found she was still holding Blake's hand. No. They were still holding each other's hand. _At least they're focused on something else…. Us._

"Thank you". Came a softer, shier voice from her right. Weiss made eye contact with her making the Champion blush.

"So, are you two here together?" Pyrrha asked smiling. What she got in return was an awkward look from Jaune and an embarrassed look from Weiss. Neither really knew what to say. Blake squeezed her hand to get her attention. Her head nodded towards the food.

"Would you two like to grab some food and sit with us for a while?" She offered. Weiss's eyes lit up and Jaune gave her a thank you pat on her shoulder as he passed. Pyrrha just turned to Blake and beamed.

"Thanks Blake". She said as they followed them. All four only grabbed a small portion each, well, the girls did anyway. Jaune got himself a heaped plateful. Pyrrha shook her head, he was making it worse again.

Conversation flowed, mostly between the Heiress and the Champion. Both had a reasonable amount of similarities. Both were largely renown. Were top of the classes academically and both had paths that they had been pushed onto. Weiss to inherit her grandfather's business and Pyrrha to become a great warrior and by her choice a huntress.

Blake and Jaune jumped into the conversation where they could, Weiss and Blake even talked about how their views of one another had change since their run in back in the first semester. Pyrrha found it rather enlightening to hear how they, a Faunus and a Schnee were happily living and working together despite what was publicly said about both groups.

"At least I don't have to wear a dress". Jaune said randomly during one of the moments where they had nothing to say. The other girls looked at him while Pyrrha only laughed.

"Why would you wear a dress?" Weiss asked him, looking rather disturbed by the image of Jaune in female attire.

"It was an off handed comment. He said if I couldn't find a date…" She smiled over at Blake. "… then he'd wear a dress". She smiled affectionately at Jaune while Weiss giggled.

"Thanks for not allowing that to happen Blake". Weiss said with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know. It would have been funny to see him in a dress". Blake's eyes narrowed at Jaune making him feel uncomfortable. Pyrrha just giggled and playfully pushed Blake's shoulder.

"Stop teasing the poor boy". Weiss said, telling her teammate off. "Besides, I think those two, and especially those two are far more interesting right now". Following her direction, the first two they laid their eyes on were Ruby, and Sun. Pyrrha felt her stomach tie into knots. She'd heard what Sun had said to Blake before the dance.

"I see. If you'd rather choose a human over one of your own kind then so be it". Was what he'd said. Yet here he was, talking with Ruby and they both seemed to be having a good time. He was smiling and joking when Neptune joined them both. The three seemed to be enjoying themselves so much and it had distracted Pyrrha so much that she nearly didn't notice Blake's closed fist on the table.

She reached over and placed her hand over the top of it and squeezed it. Blake's amber eyes met hers and were filled with pain and anger. She moved closer and put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"It's ok Blake. We can avoid him if you want to". She didn't mind if Blake wanted to confront him though. She would take her side and protect her if things got out of hand, and she was sure Yang would be quick to her side too.

"Avoid… At least for now". She felt the Faunus quiver as she leaned into the Champion's embrace. Jaune and Weiss looked at the two with mischievous looks which made Pyrrha scowl at them in warning.

That's when Weiss coughed and pointed to the other member of her team, Yang. She was standing there talking, her arms were moving and she was smiling. Pyrrha's view was blocked and it annoyed her. She wanted to see who Yang was talking to. She too disappeared, however, the way she went allowed her to see that the brawler had linked arms with someone shorter who had black hair.

Something touched her chin which made her jolt ever so slightly. Blake looked up with a smile and twitched one of her hidden ears. Pyrrha smirked and squeezed her shoulder causing her to come closer still. They were still on separate seats, but the way Blake was leaning into Blake suggested a comfort that none of the others had seen her show towards anyone.

Some music started to play and some of the attendants started to dance. There was a set movement for this song which was perfect. Jaune asked Weiss to dance and she accepted his offer. Pyrrha smiled. _Good for you Jaune. Now then._ Clearing her own throat and steeling her nerves she whispered.

"Would you like to dance Ms Belladonna?" A small nod let her know the answer, and so the two went and joined Jaune and Weiss, along with the crowd on the dance floor. She didn't consider herself a dancer by any means, but she could move her body to the music well enough to not seem completely incompetent. Blake on the other hand was a lot better.

Her moves were slow and in rhythm to the music. They weren't fancy, but they were smooth. So much so that Pyrrha found herself smiling at her date and trying to mimic some of her movements. Blake was smiling too, having the first dance with Pyrrha was something she'd thought impossible ever since the dance had been announced.

Yet there they were. Moving their bodies and limbs to the music while facing one another. They didn't touch each other, it wasn't that kind of song. The next song was a little faster and they opted to remain on the floor to see what the other was capable of. There were people with worse moves there so it put Pyrrha at ease.

Another three songs on and the two had begun to sweat. Jaune and Weiss had only stuck around for the first two and were back at a table talking with Ruby, Neptune, and Sun. Pyrrha and Blake had started making their way towards Jaune until they'd seen the rest. It made Blake stop in her tracks completely. Realising this and that they were still a little in the way of the dance floor, Pyrrha guided her to another seat.

Pyrrha didn't even get to sit down when there was a tap on her shoulder. Turning she found herself looking down into the lilac eyes on Yang's. She breathed happily. _Thank Oum it isn't someone else._

"I've come for my dance. Whose first?" Yang asked happily. Though they'd just finished dancing and this was their break, Pyrrha knew Blake would be better off going now and not being left alone.

"You're up Blake. I'll dance with Yang at a later time". She nodded her head towards the table, what she didn't know is that Sun was looking in their direction. Yang, however, did know and she took Blake's hands and pulled her away. She wasn't taking no for an answer, especially seeing that it would help distract her from Sun.

"Entertain my date if she comes back from the bathroom. I told her who you are". Yang called back before disappearing into the mess of dancers. _That's right you did come with someone… but what's her name?_ She'd been so focused on Blake since the dance had began, even when it was pointed out that Yang had a date she only knew two things, shorter, and black hair.

A tap on her shoulder let her know someone wanted her attention. She figured it would be Yang's date and turned around with a smile. _First impressions are…_ Her smiled faded in an instant as she stood face to face with a monkey Faunus. Sun only held the eye contact for a second.

Pyrrha had tensed up and felt like there was a real, physical threat standing before her. She even stepped back to get a better stance when a soft word reached her ears. A word she hadn't expected, but one that would make her hear him out. "Sorry". She repeated the word a few times and relaxed, a little bit.

She didn't say a word. She didn't respond to him, only with her eyes which were transfixed on him. Waiting for him to say something more than a single word. That kind of apology wouldn't do for what he said to Blake, for how much he'd already affected her night of fun.

"I ah… suppose you heard me in the dormitories?" He asked finally meeting her eyes once again. She nodded slightly, enough to let him see that she'd registered and answered his question.

"Right… so what I really wanted to say is… I'm sorry for saying what I said. I was angry, sad, and to be honest… jealous". A faint smile appeared on his face as he looked towards the dance floor, to where they could both see Blake dancing with Yang. _Jealous? Why would you be…_ The realisation hit her hard as her eyebrows rose.

She was standing, facing a boy, the boy that had feelings for Blake. Her competition, her rival for Blake's affection who had also been shot down. Yet she had the blessing to be asked to the dance by Blake, she'd chosen her over Sun and the boy had reacted harshly towards her and her choice, humans in general too.

It was a situation she had to be cautious in. Sun seemed like a capable fighter and she didn't want to ruin a night she promised to Blake that would be one to remember. She began to pray that it would be for the right reasons, not the possible wrong ones. She shifted slightly and stared him down. Thanks to the heels she could see eye to eye with him.

Sensing and seeing how Pyrrha wasn't talking, was in fact standing up to him with a tense aura about her, Sun decided her should try what he talked about with Ruby. After all, she'd been the one to chase him down after his little outburst, and had asked him to the dance if only to resolve the situation he was entangled in.

"Pyrrha… Ms Nikos… What I said was out of line, completely uncalled for and cruel to Blake, you, and everyone that heard." He stared back into those emerald eyes that had begun to soften with the apology. She knew he was a decent guy. He'd helped Blake in the past when she revealed herself to be a Faunus.

"I know how it feels to be turned down by Blake, Sun". At this his eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't heard this bit it seemed. "I asked Blake a few days before you. Similar result, she said no".

She knew how Sun felt, of course she did. She'd been rejected when she asked Blake to the dance just like Sun had. It had hurt, terribly hurt and she was lucky she had the support of her friends. Yang and Nora both offering support with the latter insisting she ask again only minutes before Blake asked her.

It had been frustrating and heart wrenching when she heard the word no. She could only imagine how it would feel to hear she was going with someone else. Although she felt sorry, a feeling of elation filled her, Blake had picked her over Sun.

"If it was Blake's decision… Then I'll respect her decision… Can I talk to her though, apologise?" He looked to Pyrrha as though he was asking for her permission. She smiled and shook her head which only confused Sun and made him look sad.

"I don't mind you talking to Blake. However, you'll have to see yourself if she'll talk, forgive you. I don't own her after all". Sun's face of sadness flicked from surprised to happy. A smile dawned on his face and he clapped.

"You get it. You're not so bad Nikos… and thanks". He offered his hand to shake and Pyrrha took it firmly.

"I'll be watching you Sun". She warned before letting him walk over to Blake and Yang. She didn't mean just watching now either, from now on she'd be watching him to see if he tried to make a move on Blake. The song ended and Yang remained at her side while they began to talk. Pyrrha couldn't hear what they were saying but as Blake glanced over at her questionably, she nodded. She wouldn't stop Blake from repairing a friendship.

Yang came over and leaned on Pyrrha. "You sure you want to let Sun close? He might try to take her from you". That fear was oh so present. Steely herself and turning, she told Yang plainly.

"If… If she decides to choose him over me… Then I'd have to accept that". Her lips quivered and Yang caught sight of it. Squeezing Pyrrha's shoulder she smiled.

"There's no way she'd choose him over you. I have it on good authority that she likes you. So hurry up and ask her out already, a real date". Yang's confidence and brightness that she brought with her to everyone she talked to put Pyrrha right at ease. _Did Blake tell you she liked me?_ Is what she really wanted to ask, was going to ask when Yang looked away and stepped back with a grin.

"Pyrrha. Allow me to introduce you to, my, date….."

* * *

Being left alone with Sun next to the dance floor was nerve racking. She'd been dreading talking to him since he'd snapped after she'd admitted to asking Pyrrha to the dance. Yet now even Pyrrha had let him slip that close, only for Yang to give him a few stern words before she walked over to Pyrrha.

She saw a smaller figure join them, Black hair and… Her name made her head swivel back to face Sun. His face full of trepidation as he waited for her to answer to her name.

"What do you want?" Her words came off harsh, but he took it on the chin, he didn't even flinch or bat an eye as Blake herself narrowed hers, her bow twitching.

"Look Blake… I screwed up, I snapped, and I insulted you and your friends. I threw your decision in your face… and I'm so sorry". He bowed his head in both apology and shame. Something that surprised Blake a little. She was still angry about what happened, angry that he snapped at her and called Pyrrha a human. It was kind of silly since that is what Pyrrha is, but considering her past with the White Fang and him knowing about it.

It was uncalled for and, not unforgiveable, but certainly in need to be apologised for. And apologising Sun was. To both her and before that to Pyrrha. She mumbled under her breath and got his attention.

"Sun. Thank you, for apologising". His eyes brightened but as he went to speak she raised her hand. "You made me angry, you made me regret knowing you".

Her heart thumped, her skin began to crawl and cold sweat trickled down her back via the valley her muscles created along her spin.

"But, you did apologise to Pyrrha right?" Sun nodded his head immediately, but again as he went to talk Blake held her hand up.

"Did she accept your apology?" This time he nodded slowly, waiting, and checking if it was ok to speak.

"I did, she accepted it. But… that wasn't the best part." He was smiling and almost excited like. "I made a mistake, my words failed me again. I asked her permission to speak to you, and what your decision would be".

Blake tilted her head slightly, wondering what he was getting at, what point he was trying to make and why it had him so excited. _Just spill it you silly fool._ She thought, wanting him to hurry up. She wanted to get back to Pyrrha's side and continue having fun. Which is exactly what she wasn't doing right at that moment.

"I misjudged her. She said she didn't own you. You weren't some property and that… I'd have to ask your forgiveness. Which I am. Please forgive me. It was a moment of jealousy". Finally, he asked her while telling her around about what Pyrrha said, implied. It made Blake happier to hear what her date had said about her, that she hadn't labelled her as hers, and told Sun straight up that he'd need to ask her, not Pyrrha.

"She's a good one. Not a human who looks down on us…" He ended his sentence there and brought his tail into view. She knew what he meant and rolled her eyes. He turned his head back to the red head Blake had brought to the dance.

"She'd better be careful though. One misstep and well… I'll be there for you. That's a promise". The way he said it was like he was waiting. He was confident about it too, smiling, and it made her blush. She figured he was at least a little attracted to her, now she knew that if Pyrrha gave him the opportunity he'd try his best to win her over.

"Thanks, I'll let her know". She pushed past him heading straight to her date. A fear came to the forefront of her mind. _What if Pyrrha doesn't like me like that? What if she… No, stop it Blake. You heard what Sun said, and how serious she was about asking you to the dance._ Stopping herself from thinking any more negatively she stops behind Pyrrha.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a smile she stepped forwards. Whispering Pyrrha's name so she doesn't get a fright she links her arms through the Champion's then grabs onto it with her free hand. Pyrrha let her do so with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for talking to Sun the way you did. It means a lot". What happened next, she didn't expect. They'd both clung one another's arms, but this time Pyrrha moved her arms and took Blake's hand, intertwining their fingers. _I think Sun might have underestimated you Pyrrha._ She thought happily as she tightened her own hold.

Her eyes then went forward to see Yang in her white dress. She wore a bright smiled, her eyes obviously looking at the interlocked hands holding the Faunus and the Champion had started. Beside her though, stood a much shorter girl. Her black hair put into twin tails that hung from either side of her head. Bright green eyes similar to Pyrrha's and a dress similar to Nora's only black and without the heart shape made from the seams. Her pale skin and green eyes seemed to glow because of the blackness of her dress, and even though she wore heels, she was still much shorter than Yang.

"Right then. Now that you're finally here I'd like you to meet my date Blakey". Yang put her hand around the smaller girl and smiled. "She's from Haven Academy". The small girl tried to do a bow but it didn't work.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blake, Yang's partner here at Beacon". She smiled, thankful her own partner, despite helping out both her and Pyrrha, found a date.

"Sorry I forgot, her name's…".

 **Blake and Pyrrha together at last, as dance dates anyway. I'm sure some of you have already guessed Yang's partner, but that will be revealed in the next chapter. That's right one more chapter involving the dance before I move the story on.**

 **As always,** **if you want to leave a comment or so constructive criticism I'd appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who is following or just tuning in.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Shared Kiss

**Chapter #11: A Shared Kiss**

* * *

"Sorry I forgot, her name's Ebony. She's from Haven Academy. Ebony, this is my partner Blake and her date Pyrrha." The small black-haired girl with green eyes bowed. Pyrrha gave a small bow in return while Blake held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Please take care of my partner. And if she does anything unbecoming please let me know." The girl took her hand and smiled. _Well at least she seems nice enough._ Blake thought before Yang started again.

"Ah, important thing you guys needs to know. She doesn't really…. She's never spoken." Blake looked sideways at Pyrrha to find the Champion looking back. Both wore a curious expression.

"Yang, you mean you've brought a date that hasn't even spoken to you?" Blake asked, it was like Yang to do something different. Yet this was, strange.

"Not exactly. We've spoken, just not in the normal way." Yang smiled and pulled Ebony close as her around rest around the top of her smaller back. "Come on, you can show them." The girl nodded and pulled out her scroll. She played with it long enough for Blake and Pyrrha to look at one another once more before she held the scroll forward.

"Nice to meet friends of Yang's. Don't worry Blake, she has been very nice to me." Is what was typed on the scroll. Beside her, Blake heard Pyrrha giggle. It wasn't long until Blake found herself smiling too.

"Well then. I believe we should get some refreshments." Pyrrha voiced, trying to get a seat. She and Blake had been dancing for a while now, and while she still owed Yang a dance she'd already told the blonde that it could come later.

With a refreshment each, they took a table and began to talk. Yang about how she'd been working behind the scenes for both Pyrrha and Blake, both of who blushed profusely. Neither could deny they had been stupid, on both sides. Pyrrha and her not asking again, Blake with her foolishness and overzealous work against the White Fang.

Yang spoke quietly to Ebony, of which Blake smiled. Seeing her partner talking like that was something she hadn't seen, there was a kindness in her voice and a tenderness Blake could just make out as those lilac eyes stayed locked on her date's green eyes. Her smile grew and when she felt fingers, soft and smooth slide into her hand, she took then and turned towards Pyrrha.

Amber met emerald and the two stared at one another for several moments. _Her eyes really are the best._ Blake found herself thinking. The moments dragged out, perhaps too long as Yang's voice soon stirred them from their only ones in the world moment.

"If you're going to kiss I'd suggest sneaking into Ozpin's office. He's not there at the moment and it would be a great view for your first." Blake felt her cheeks burning, if they were as red as Pyrrha's went then Yang and Ebony must have both been amused.

"Yang!" Blake cried at and swiped at her hand. The blonde just moved it out of the way and held them both up in defence.

"Yang, I hope I fight you in the tournament so I can kick your butt." Blake just continued to glare as Pyrrha said that. She wondered who would win such an engagement when a scroll slid across the table.

"You'll have to beat me and my team first." Is read with a winky face at the end. The small girl covered her mouth and giggled silently. Pyrrha gave up and slumped back. Her hand slipping from Blake's as the Faunus wondered if Ebony was strong. She was small and didn't look muscular in her dress, though neither did Ruby.

Both were small and she knew Ruby could hold her own, so what of Yang's date, could she be a viable threat in the tournament? _I best keep an eye on her._ Blake noted mentally before Yang stretched, her fun passed, she stood up.

"Come on Ebony, lets me and you go and dance, promise I'm not as bad as Blakey." She winked at Blake and Ebony took the blonde's hand. Together they disappeared onto the dance floor leaving Blake alone with Pyrrha. Blake knew Yang had prodded at her dancing ability instead of Pyrrha's. Knowing that the champion was a bit out of her element dancing.

Alone at last and having meet everyone and their partners Blake didn't know what to do. They could talk but she didn't know what about. The White Fang wouldn't do, Pyrrha's skill in fighting wouldn't do either. She had a hunch that the Champion hated talking about it.

Still silent, still nothing to talk about, yet every time their eyes met, Blake would feel a warmth, and anxiousness. _Come on say something, you invited her. Ask her to dance, ask her to do something, anything you fool._ Scolding herself seemed to work as she took a deep breathe.

"Pyrrha." She started meekly. "Would you like to go for a walk. Maybe get some fresh air and get away from the noise?"

"That sounds wonderful Blake." Was the answer that came forward. It made her smile. She took the lead, or at least she was going to until Pyrrha held her hand out after standing first. She took it, that strong hand, smooth to touch and gentle, yet had helped Pyrrha win several tournaments. Blake had to think of how many, she'd heard it somewhere before but right now it was a missing fragment as her head spun.

Up the side staircase and along the overlook corridor out onto a circular balcony. Hand in hand she let herself be led by Pyrrha Nikos, the most skilled first year student at Beacon, maybe even the best student in the school. Given her past, Blake found it comforting to be around such a powerful, yet gentle woman.

 _Woman, I can't believe it. I wonder if she actually likes me?_ She wondered as they reached the railings. A small concrete rail supported by teardrop shaped concrete pillars topped and bottomed with circular cement to increase contact surface with the rail.

Pyrrha placed her free hand on it and was looking out into the darkening night sky. Faint outlines of clouds were scattered as Blake followed the Champion's gaze. There was next to no wind and it was warm enough, yet she desired to be warmer and there were only a few options.

Exercise was out of the question as was an extra layer. What she craved was right next to her, only she was holding Blake's hand and restricting the movement. Blake wriggled her fingers free, receiving a concerned look from Pyrrha who opened her mouth to say something. But before she could Blake put her arm around Pyrrha and rested her hand on the Champion's hip.

Pyrrha got the idea and draped her arm around the top of Blake's back, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her tight. Blake leaned into her date and smiled, a soft purr slipping forth. _Crap!_ She thought as she moved her head to look up. She found a bright smile, lipstick coated lips smiling down at her, then a giggle.

"So cat Faunus do purr. You have no idea how much I've wanted to ask you that Blake." Her cheeks burned as Pyrrha said that. It was a simple mistake, a slip, a moment where she'd let down her guard and purred for the first time in what seemed like forever. And Pyrrha hadn't found it irritating, hadn't made fun of it. Only giggled and told her she wondered if she could.

With her answer now obvious Blake had to ask. "Does it bother you that we have some animalistic traits Pyrrha?" She didn't want to hear the answer. The last time she asked someone that they…

"No. I found it rather cute. Does that mean you're comfortable around me then?" Pyrrha asked back looking a little more serious than Blake had thought. Her question caused her to think. _Comfortable? I suppose I am, I haven't felt this safe since…_ A sudden flash to when she was with Adam crossed her mind. Back when she was naïve and thought him a decent man.

She almost shook her head as Adam crossed her mind, a habit since all she wanted to do was forget about that man, that criminal. But she remembered Pyrrha who was observing her for a reaction. She nodded vaguely before turned her eyes up to Pyrrha's.

"Yes. I am very comfortable right here. Now… with you." The admission didn't slip her mind. It sounded almost like a confession which frightened her since she still had no real evidence that Pyrrha liked her. They were friends, they were at a ball as dates, as friends.

"I'm glad." Was her first answer. "I wasn't going to come you know. I didn't think anyone else was worth coming for." Pyrrha's face went a beautiful red. It showed that she was embarrassed, no, that she was nervous. _She's so cute when she's blushing._

"So no one else was worth coming with?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself.

"Perhaps I used my words incorrectly. But I didn't want to come here with anyone except you Blake." Her heart began to race and this time her cheeks flushed red. Something that was happening a lot.

 _So nice, she's so nice._ That's what Blake thought, what she knew. Even before she was outed as a Faunus Pyrrha had always been selfless and talked happily, if a bit awkwardly to those among their circle of friends. Then when she outed as a Faunus Pyrrha had tried to comfort her, tell her everything was ok and was a friend was… more than a friend.

"Hey Pyrrha, why didn't you treat me differently when you found out I was a Faunus. Everyone else kind of did." Her eyes dropped to the concrete railing, rough and cold compared to Pyrrha skin.

"I did though. I kept my distance, until I saw it was affecting you. I've always been treated differently because of who I am. More accurately because of what I am. A fighting prodigy." Blake Thought there would be a sense of pride there, but instead found sadness, a mask.

"People put me on a pedestal because of my talents that led to many opportunities, most of them good but… everyone assumes I'm too good for them… even you took a while to ask me to the dance. I just wanted to be a normal girl and hoped Beacon would help with that." Gazing up she saw Pyrrha looking out over the grounds of Beacon and off into the night sky, a troubled smile on her face.

"It's cliché I know. But Jaune seemed to be the only one who didn't treat me like... an idol of some kind." He big emerald eyes turned to Blake and in them she saw a sparkle that made her heart jump.

"I was never able to form any meaningful relationships with people… But now, I'm surrounded by friends that I care for and they care for me. I have fun with them and I hope they have fun with me. But most of all… I found someone. Someone that wanted to be normal just like me."

Blake felt herself turning, Pyrrha was the one responsible for doing so as she found herself soon holding both of the Champion's hands. _I want to be normal, treated normally… Is she… talking about…_ Her body shivered, and her brain hurt as she realised what might have been going on.

They were alone. Two people who were certainly not normal. Who had come from different backgrounds and had gone through different trials. One a former White Fang member and a criminal, the other a champion, an icon still to this day. Both treated far from normal yet both running, chasing that desire to be normal. Pyrrha had found herself in an accepting place while Blake still hadn't. That comfort she'd felt at the beginning of this talk had faded, replaced by feelings of worry, was Pyrrha really about to say those words she'd wanted to hear for weeks, months now, or was she just luring her into a false sense of security like so many others had tried and succeeded.

This time she wasn't going to fall for it. This time she was going to let this trickster know what was what. She knew Pyrrha couldn't possibly feel the same way as her and it both angered and saddened her that she would go to the lengths to make her feel so…

"…."

Her eyes flickered with disbelief, her heart ached and her mind burned. Her legs felt like jelly. But thankfully Pyrrha seemed to notice and put an arm around her midsection, holding her up almost like a dance, a waltz. Amber eyes blinked several times while emerald ones stared back in a panic.

"W…What was that? I.. I kind of… was zoning out." Blake uttered quietly. Pyrrha just giggled and pressed her forehead to Blake's.

"Making a girl repeat herself hmm… You're so mean Blakey." She said, adding to her giggling, and making the Faunus turn even redder.

"You've been hanging out with Yang too much." Blake replied with an eye roll. Surprisingly, Pyrrha nodded.

"That might be why I can say this." She drew Blake in, at first her mouth was close to her ear, her human ones. But then it drifted upwards, the her bow covered Faunus ears. Furry cat ears hidden from prying eyes. Even through the bow Blake could feel the warmth of the Champion's breath, and through her embrace her powerful and well-toned body… _Out of the gutter Belladonna!_ She told herself. _Focus._

"I like you… Blake." The words were no more than weak whisper, so quiet and soft like Pyrrha's skin. Her cat ears twitched beneath her bow and Pyrrha retreated to a safer, distance, again a disquieted look in her alluring eyes. So beautiful and right, then, vulnerable. She wanted to ask why, she wanted to know why Pyrrha chose her over anyone else to fall for.

But she didn't. Instead her lower lips quivered as she blinked back tears. The worry that stormed into those green eyes had Blake smiling. _She does mean it… I can see her concern clear as… as how foolish I've been._ She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha.

A strong heartbeat thumped from within the champion, a heartbeat that made Blake giggle as she rested her head against Pyrrha's chest. Arms secured her own body, making sure she could run and a shudder moved her body, but it was not her shudder.

"Pyrrha… I like you too. I have for a while… But I thought you only saw me as a friend." Blake croaked, her emotions now seeming to make even talking difficult.

"Same here, a pair of scared teens hmm." Pyrrha's laugher was more to help her relax now that she and Blake were holding the one they liked. Events from earlier in the night that had played on her mind. Sun's apology, meeting Yang's date. They all seemed so unimportant right then as Blake squeezed Pyrrha harder.

She was happy, incredibly so that she and Pyrrha had finally revealed her hidden feelings and forced Blake to do the same. _Thank you Pyrrha, for having the courage I failed to have._

"So ah… One question Blake." The Faunus looked up a little confused, she was having a happy moment and Pyrrha voice sounded odd, not happy, but nervous all over again. She gave a simple nod.

"When you get back from your team mission. Want to go on a date?" Red really suited Pyrrha, anywhere really. Her hair, the dress, her cheeks. Blake just giggled and nodded again. A small half assed purr came from Pyrrha, laughter followed and Blake stood up properly.

Her future was looking much better. Pyrrha had promised a good fun night and Yang had told her that one night off wouldn't change anything. But it had, it changed everything. Gone were the moments she worried about Pyrrha liking her or not. "I'd like that." She finally answered, letting Pyrrha stop worrying.

 _A date… with Pyrrha._ Blake giggled like a small child for a moment, and Pyrrha was more than happy to let her date do so. Parting yet still holding one another's hands the two girls, members from different teams and a different walk in life stared into one another's eyes.

Strong emerald and bright amber. Pyrrha looking down at the five foot six Blake while the Faunus look upwards at the six-foot Champion. Pyrrha was soon closing the gap between them. Her eyes and cheeks showing her nerves and her mouth showing her intent. Blake's eyes flashed with excitement as she started upwards and forward.

Her eyes flickered to red lips with an outline of green. _Of course you would Pyrrha._ Blake thought with a smirk before moving her own lips to mirror Pyrrha's who she was so eager to meet half way.

Three inches and their nervous began to fade, both knowing what the other had planned. Their eyes slide closed.

Two inches and they felt the hot breath of the other. Blake's stomach rippled with butterflies and she started to feel sick.

An inch, less, the moment of a memory that would last a lifetime was right there and as yearning lips trembled, Blake could have sworn she felt the brush of Pyrrha's lips against her own.

"Pyrrha!" Blake jumped, her feline tendencies acting up while her eyes bulged. Pyrrha was in a similar state. Wide eyed and figure shaking. "Oh, there you are… Hey Blake, what's up?"

Blake was frozen, her mind wouldn't work and her legs were shaking from the interruption Jaune caused. That moment that was going to be a lifelong memory, gone. Gone by a foolish boy who wanted. What did Jaune want.

"Remnant to Blake. Are you ok? You look pale." Jaune said stepping closer. Blake recoiled, taking a few steps back and backing into the concrete railing.

"We were just getting some air Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted the encroaching blonde male with firm hand on his chest that pushed him back a step. _Pyrrha._ Blake wanted to voice as she stopped her partner. "Now what is it you want?" Jaune looked surprise by his partner's firm and almost dismissive tone, but soon shook it off.

"The dance we choregraphed… Well the others are ready to do it so you gonna join us or what?" She could hear what he asked and wondered what Pyrrha would do. She'd obviously practised it as Jaune had said they choregraphed it. She found Pyrrha turning her head and looking at her.

"Y-You can go… I'll be there to watch in a moment." She said with frigid smile. Pyrrha's eyes told the whole story. Despondent and sorrowful eyes, glistening with hope that Blake would still be there after the dance. Pyrrha didn't look like she wanted to dance, but that was taken away as Jaune grabbed her hand and pulled her back indoors, mumbling something neither paid any attention to.

* * *

The choreographed dance went off without a hitch. It went off so well in fact, that many other students who'd been afraid to join the dancing were finally up. During the dance Pyrrha had been focusing, but every now and then she'd cast her gaze up to see the smile belonging to a certain Faunus.

Blake had indeed come back inside and had watched every moment of their little dance. She and everyone else that is. There was a bit of laughter at the start but that quickly gave way to cheers, and as soon as they were done the floor was flooded.

Pyrrha excused herself and went up to Blake. Back up the staircase and to her side. She was incredibly nervous. She'd just about kissed her, they'd made contact just as they were interrupted by Jaune. "Please don't say anything." She said with a blush. Blake giggled and rolled her eyes to one side.

"But it was so adorable. You know Ruby's going to make my team learn one for the next dance now right? I blame you." The two girls laughed as Pyrrha took her place at Blake's side. She didn't know if it would be appropriate, so she kept her hands to herself.

Time passed with them remaining silent, only the music and voices of others saved them from feeling completely awkward. Their eyes met a few times resulting in both girls blushing. Both stole looks at the other while in-between they watched the students and teachers taking to the dance floor.

There was Yang and her date Ebony, both dancing with Yang standing much taller. Her golden hair waving as she wore a bright smile. Ebony was smiling too, visible even when Yang picked her up, just a little, not so high that anyone could see up her dress.

Jaune and Weiss ad finally made there way to the dancefloor as a couple too. Something that had Pyrrha's heart racing. She hoped Jaune wasn't being used, hoped that Weiss had simply changed her mind as her preferred partner dance a few people away. Though he'd come alone, and Sun had come with Ruby, Pyrrha saw that Ruby was dancing Neptune and that Sun was actually trying to coax a small girl from Atlas to dance.

Ren and Nora were dancing side by side of course, but something that interested her was the fact that Glynda and the General from Atlas were dancing together. _Everybody looks so happy. I wonder if…_ As if reading her mind the was a gentle tug. Pyrrha turned to see Blake with a nervous smiled. "Will you dance with me?" Pyrrha simply nodded, there wasn't anything more she needed to do as Blake lead the way down the stairs where they joined their friends on the dance floor.

There the two girls, a Faunus and a champion danced for two straight songs before Yang took Pyrrha up on the dance she was owed. Of course neither girl argued as both saw yang as a big part in why they were able to go to the dance together.

"So, how had your night with Blake been?" Yang would ask as the song started up. Pyrrha blushed and Yang pounced. "Oh something good happened huh? Come on spill. Either you will, or I'll make Blake tell me." There was a promising grin on her face that somewhat annoyed Pyrrha.

"You'll leave Blake along thank you Yang. She went through enough asking me to the dance and then having Sun yell at her." Yang relented, for a moment.

"Yeah, but I thought you guys were past it, didn't he apologise earlier at the dance?" Pyrrha nodded and neither spoke again until the music started to fade. Pyrrha wondered if she should ask Yang about kissing but decided she'd better not. More for Blake's sake than her own.

With Yang going back to her date and some people even leaving the dance altogether, Blake and Pyrrha got together for one last dance. There weren't many people up dancing for what was their last song which meant extra eyes on them. Pyrrha knew Blake hated being watched by so many.

Taking one hand and placing the other on her hip she smiled. "I've got you Blake. Can you bear with the looks for me?" Blake's cheeks flushed red as she nodded and Pyrrha lead the dance. _She looks so scared. Poor little kitten._ Pyrrha thought, drawing Blake closer and eliciting a small squeak from her dancing partner.

From the side, Yang had stopped talking to Ebony and was looking at the two dance. She noticed how close they'd gotten and could see her partner's red cheeks even from there. She saw Pyrrha's lips moving but had no chance in hearing. With her own hand being squeezed she turned back to Ebony and saw the girl pointing to her scroll.

Pyrrha had whispered that she was looking forward to the date they had agreed to go on after team RWBY got back from their mission. The result was an embarrassed Blake with her face pressed under Pyrrha's chin. Pyrrha's hand that had been holding Blakes hand moved to stroking her hair. _Its so smooth, and that smell._

Closing her eyes they continued to dance like that until the music died. It was only then that they parted and agreed to calling it a night. They said goodnight to Jaune and Weiss who were still dancing. Ren and Nora were also still going. Sun and Neptune were dancing with the Atlas girl. Scanning the room once more neither could see Ruby or Yang, and that included Yang's date.

With their rooms across the hallway from one another the walk back was taken at a deliberately slow pace. It was a quiet walk where neither spoke, they simply held one another with the taller Pyrrha having her arms around Blake's shoulder. _I wonder if she'll still feel the same tomorrow._ Pyrrha found herself thinking before a swift tug had her almost falling backwards.

She ended up in Blake's arm and blushing, their eyes met and taking a page from Yang's book she couldn't help herself. "My hero." This made Blake look incredibly cute, but her attention moved as Blake propped her up and pointed and shushed her. Following Blake's finger, she looked up at the top of the stairway, one that was rarely ever used even during the busiest of times.

Atop it she found a mixture of white and black pressed together. Hair of black and gold attached to two people they both knew. Yang's arms were wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. Ebony was dangling, her arms wrapped tightly around Yang's neck as the brawler held her off the ground.

They were kissing with their eyes closed. It was a sight that Pyrrha had only heard about. Two people who liked one another, a way of expressing themselves, what she had hoped to do with Blake on the balcony. Her mouth went dry as it felt like a lot of time passed and the two making out showed no sign of slowing down. _They look… beautiful together._ She found herself thinking, and at the same time wondering if she and Blake would look…

"Pyrrha." Came a soft voice, Blake trying to get her attention. It worked as she tore her eyes from the display of affection that no one was supposed to see. Blake took her hand and lead her towards their dorms once more. Pyrrha's mind was full of questions that couldn't be answered unless she asked Yang which might make things uncomfortable for the brawler.

Up the stairs and down the long hallway they found themselves standing outside their respective rooms. Pyrrha's was empty and Ruby was probably inside Blake's. "Thank you for the dancing and the… everything else."

"Thanks for asking me to the dance Blake. I had a wonderful time with you tonight." She took both of Blake's hands and stepped closer. Blake's amber pools started up at her green gems.

"Just so we're clear, don't tell anyone what we saw ok."

"I wasn't going to. Though I'm curious how kissing feels. Seeing that and being interrupted had left me…" She swayed her hips a little and blushed. Blake just giggled.

"You haven't been kissed before?" She asked which shocked Pyrrha a little.

"No." She said pouting. "You have?" Blake turned her eyes away and nodded.

"I'd rather not talk bout it. I'm sorry Pyrrha." The champion shook her head and took the Faunus's chin in her hand. Turning it, she found Blake avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry for prying. I didn't mean to upset you after such a wonderful night." Her words were true, she didn't want to ruin the end of their night with whatever memory Blake was struggling with.

"You haven't upset me. Not once. Jaune might have annoyed and startled me though." Blake's eyes finally met hers and both of their cheeks once more turned red.

"We could always… carry on from where we were so rudely interrupted?" Pyrrha offered with her heart full of hope and fear. Fear that Blake would say no, hope that she'd finally get to express her feeling to Blake in a physical form. She was after all a warrior first and a talker somewhere down the line. Actions spoke to her more than words.

Blake took her time and checked the hallway. This showed Pyrrha that she was really considering it. A simply nod gave her the confirmation, along with an increased tightness in their hand holding. She began to push forward and down as Blake moved up. They watched each other's eyes slowly close, felt the warm breaths on one another's face.

 _I'm going to… we're about to…_ Her hand clamed up as she knew they were mere millimetres from finishing what they'd started at the dance. What she'd wanted to do for a while now, what she wanted to end up doing at least once every day for the foreseeable future.

"Getting heated in the hallway huh?" Blake stepped backwards and hit her head against the door and hissed. Pyrrha took a step back and turned, her eyes had a look that would kill in them, one that Coco shrugged off and smirked at. "Just a tip. The roof of the dormitories would be much better suited." She passed between them and patted them both on the shoulders.

 _I'm going to beat the crap out of her if we ever spar._ Pyrrha promised herself before taking a deep breath and look back to Blake. She went to take her hands and was accepted. But even before she could speak, voices reached them. Nora which meant Ren, and with them Yang. Pyrrha looked at Blake with sad expression while Blake responded with a similar one. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok Pyrrha."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to see you off to your mission." Before the others could round the corner Pyrrha tried to go into her room since Blake obviously didn't want to try for another kiss. Not that she blamed her, the others were far too close. But she felt her hand being pulled at.

"Running away without a hug?" Black asked, her voice shaky and eyes unwilling to meet Pyrrha's. The champion smiled and closed the gap, wrapping her arms around the Faunus.

"I'll have to get you to purr for me another time." They parted and Pyrrha was rewarded with a red but smiling Blake. They whispered goodnight and went into their rooms. Pyrrha waited for Nora and they helped each other from their dresses while Ren was ordered to remain outside. He didn't mind, and it allowed the girls to be changed into their pyjamas much quicker.

* * *

 **I know, I know. It's been far too long but I have not given up on this story.**


End file.
